The Blocker
by JojoandEli
Summary: A new vampire joins the Volturi and he has a special power. It's time for the Volturi to check-up on Bella, but what happens when they don't like what they've found? Takes place after Eclipse two weeks before Bella and Edwards Wedding.
1. Preface

**(A/N) (Both of us)Hello everyone! This is our first Fanfiction... so tell us what you think! We really could use some advice. P.S we do not own twilight or anything related to it even though we wish we did!**

Preface

_Unknown POV_

I walked through Italy's dark, narrow tunnels eager to find some more of my kind. But I wasn't just looking for any of my kind; I was looking for the most powerful group of them all. I was special, and therefore I decided that I needed to be with the most special. I would join them and help them to rule the world.

As I continued to walk down the Volterra passageways I suddenly felt a presence inside with me. A tall dark haired vampire walked out of the shadows. His dark black hair glistened in the little light that managed to seep into the cracks of the ceilings. If it weren't for his Burgundy eyes and fluid like motions I would have never guessed he was a vampire. His skin looked like an olive color mixed with powder.

"What is it that brings you here to the Volturi?" he asked, in a monotone voice.

"I believe that I have something to offer." I answered as politely as I could. On the outside he seemed calm, but I did not want to ruin my chances of becoming one of the elite just because I offended someone. As I said these words he swiftly turned and ran down the tunnel.

"Follow me." He muttered as he sped away.

I smiled to myself. This was easier than I thought. Once I showed them what I could do I would be in for sure.

**OoO... Who could this new character be?? hehe. **


	2. Checking Up

**(Eli)Ahh... the second chapter. I think im going to be updating this story at least twice a week. Im actually going to finish the third chapter tonight, but before I do I really want some reviews so I can change anything that I've done before I upload it. Thanks!**

The Check-up

**Bella's POV**

_I looked around, and realized that I was in our meadow. The trees stood looming over me while the suns rays seeped through the branches to the ground. Its warmth touched my skin and I lay down basking in it. Suddenly, clouds covered the sun and the meadow grew dark. I looked around but I couldn't find my way out. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and there standing behind me was Aro, his onion like skin cracking like a broken pot. _

_"Come with me Bella," his voice cracked when he said my name. "Won't you come back to Volterra with me?"_

_He tightened his grip on my arm. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't let me. I was trapped under Aro's spell, his voice mesmerising me._

_"Bella!" a voice called. I looked around, trying to find the source of the beautiful voice._

_"Bella?" it called again and I began to open my eyes._

I woke up with a start, my head pounding as I tried to remember where I was. "E-Edward," I mumbled drowsily. "Edward I had the worst dream."

"Bella, love everything is going to be fine. What was your dream about?" His topaz eyes stared intently into mine. My heart started to beat furiously as I tried to memorize his face. I had already begun to lose my train of thought.

"Edward, you're doing it again." I muttered trying to dislodge my eyes from his. Of course that didn't work; my eyes were way too greedy for the sight of him. I watched as he leaned his head down and kissed me gently on the lips. As usual his scent filled my head and made me feel drowsy. I locked my arms around his head, trying with all of my might to hold him there with me. I felt him smile under my anxious lips.

"Well, it looks like someone's awake now, huh?" he chuckled. He effortlessly "unlocked" my hands from behind his head. I could feel my face scrunch into a scowl.

"If I could find a way to lock your lips on mine I would you know," I replied unashamed. It was no secret that I was obsessed with Edward. He was everything I needed, and more then I had ever hoped for. And in two weeks we were going to be… married.

A few months ago if you had asked me what I thought of marriage I would have told you that it was for some people but not for me. My parent's marriage hadn't worked out and I saw a lot of other failed marriages too. But recently Edward had asked me to marry him and even though I detested the idea of matrimony, I was looking forward to some quality time with him on our wedding night. And after the wedding Edward had agreed to changing me. An eternity with Edward would start in two weeks and that was all I wanted.

But now I was actually enjoying the idea of a wedding. Alice and I had been spending a lot of time wedding planning, and even though she did get carried away from time to time, I still appreciated the amount of work she put into everything. Even small details that seemed insignificant to me mattered to Alice.

As I thought about the wedding and the events that would happen afterwards I realised that all this time I had been in my own world and had forgotten about Edward. I looked over at him and saw that he had been watching me carefully. I felt my cheeks start to burn as I tried to get out of bed. Right on schedule.

"I don't think I'll ever stop wondering what you're thinking." Edward said, still gazing at me. He looked as if he was concentrating hard, his frown deepening by the second.

"Now you know how everyone else feels."

I heard him chuckle as I walked to the bathroom. "Human moment!" I shouted as I turned the tap on and began to wash my face. I got my toothbrush out of its case and brushed my teeth. Hopefully my morning breath hadn't been too bad or that would have been really embarrassing. I started to think about how when I become a vampire I wouldn't have to worry about such silly human things. When I finished brushing my teeth- rinsing my mouth out twice- I jumped into my bath tub. It was time for a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I found Edward sitting in my rocking chair looking like a model posing for a camera. My heart hurt as I stared at his beauty. I wondered what I looked like compared to him as I walked across the room. Edward stood up and wrapped his stone arms around me placing his cheek next to mine in the process.

"You feel so warm," he explained as his nose skimmed my jaw. "I love you Bella, you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

"Words can't even describe how much I love you, Edward." I sighed. I didn't even deserve to have the Greek god that had wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you say we go visit our family today?" he asked me. It clicked in my mind that he said _our family._ I smiled to myself- yes they were my family now. Edward turned his head to face mine. He grabbed my hand, entwining my fingers in his, as we walked out of my house to his Volvo.

"Do you know how much I enjoy saying that? _Our family_…" Edward repeated. "I never thought that I would ever be this happy." I squeezed my hand in his to show that I understood how he felt. If someone had told me a few years ago that I would fall in love with the most perfect being on the planet I wouldn't have believed them.

"Please be good and try to drive the speed limit today." I asked him jokingly. Of course he wouldn't drive the speed limit, and I was already used to traveling fast by now. I heard him chuckle as he started his car, the shiny Volvo purred to life. As we traveled I looked outside of the passenger seat window, the trees looked like green blurs as we sped past them. My mind drifted to Jacob, my best friend. I didn't know if he still considered _me_ his best friend but I had hopes.

I hadn't heard from Jake since he ran away after receiving an invitation to my wedding. I had spent countless nights worrying about him, and hoping that he hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble. Of course with Jake I couldn't be sure. But I wished he would just call me or at least email me. I know I couldn't expect Jacob to understand how much I loved with Edward, but I still wanted to be in his life.

I turned and looked at Edward and my hands, still entwined, on my lap. It still hurt to think of Jacob but the pain was usually outweighed by happiness, and love. Love that I knew I wouldn't have with Jacob. I loved Jacob in a different way, and had already given my heart to Edward. I looked up and saw Edward smile my favourite crooked grin.

"We're here," As soon as he said this he was on the outside of his car opening the door for me. "Welcome home."

Unknown POV

I watched as he took her into his house. What was he doing with a human girl? Aro had told me that they were together but I didn't believe it. How did he withstand from drinking her blood? Why hadn't he changed her yet? I saw Jane give me a worried look, which rarely happened. Jane was usually scowling at me or barely looking at me.

"What is it Jane?" I asked her, my curiosity getting the best of me. There had to be a good reason for her look.

"I'm just not sure that your powers are reliable," she glared at me while she folded her arms across her small chest. "Are you sure you are able to block their powers Rylan?"

"As long as I'm looking at them I can." I muttered, annoyed that she didn't think that I could. She was always underestimating me. Soon I would show her what I could really do. "Why do you think that Cullen over there hasn't heard our thoughts yet?"

"Yes that is true." She replied and refocused her attention on the Cullen and his human. "Lets go, we've seen enough." I nodded at her and we both set off running before the Cullen caught our scent. Aro would be very surprised when he heard what we discovered.

Bella's POV

As we walked up to the door of the house I felt Edward tense up. A growl escaped his lips and before I knew it he was no longer by my side. I turned and saw him standing in some bushes, looking around frantically. He ran back to my side and hurriedly pushed me into his house.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked, a knot of worry starting to grow in my stomach. Edward never acted like this unless there was trouble.

"Alice!" Edward yelled. A second later Alice was standing beside us. Alice's pixie-like face smiled as she noticed she had startled me. I still wasn't used to her popping in and out like that.

"Hey Bella! Edward… what's wrong?" Alice's small voice asked with a confused look on her face. They both began to talk at vampire speed, and I could tell that they were worried as they looked at me.

"Bella… two vampires were here just a while ago. They just left right now." Edward said slowly. "I don't understand how I didn't hear their thoughts. Maybe I was concentrating too hard on you. I'm sorry I put you in danger Bella."

I felt my knees begin to shake. Who would be here now? Victoria was dead… and then it occurred to me. The Volturi still had me on their hit list. They had finally come to check up on me. For a while I began to think that maybe Edward was right. It would take a whole lifetime for the Volturi to remember me, and by then I would already be a vampire. The sudden reality that I was no longer safe hit me like a hard blow.

"It was the Volturi wasn't it? Why didn't they kill me like they said they would?" I asked in a shaky voice. I felt my hands begin to shake and I grabbed Edward's hand trying to make them stop.

"I think they're waiting for the right time," Edward said, eyeing me carefully- as if I would fall apart any second. "We have to talk to Carlisle about this." He took out his cell as he said this and dialled Carlisle at the hospital.

"Carlisle we need you home, it's an emergency." Edward continued to talk to Carlisle as he walked up his stairs. With Edward gone Alice turned to me.

"Bella are you O.K.?" she asked me cautiously. Why did everyone think that I couldn't handle anything, as if one day all of the events that have happened so far are going to catch up to me and I'll lose my mind. I had already calmed myself and felt ashamed that I had acted that way.

"I'm fine Alice." I reassured her as I took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine.

"Good." She smiled. And with that she led me upstairs to her room. "We have some wedding planning to do."

"Alice I don't think now is the time to be planning my wedding…" I said trying to get my way out of looking at hundreds of dresses and cakes. Alice smiled. Whatever she had planned for me wasn't going to be pretty.

Five wedding cake books later, Edward finally came and rescued me. Relief flooded my entire body at the sight of him. He looked slightly worried but when he saw me watching he quickly masked his emotions.

"Alice can I please have my fiancé back?" Edward laughed, after seeing the look on my face. Alice began to pout.

"But we haven't even chosen a cake yet!" she replied angrily, but it was too late. Edward had already snatched me up into his arms and carried me to his room. We sat down on his couch and I rested my head on his chest.

"Carlisle should me here soon Bella. When he comes we will have to talk about what we're going to do to keep you safe." He looked down at me. "we're all going to do everything we can to protect you love."

"I know you guys will keep me safe Edward." I smiled. I lifted my face up to his head until our lips were almost touching. "Can we enjoy our alone time without having to worry about the Volturi?"

Without waiting for an answer, I pressed my lips gently against his. His response was more than I had hoped for. His lips crushed against mine and I could feel the electricity pass between us. Right now, all I wanted to think about was being with Edward.

Rylan's POV

I called Aro and informed him that the human girl was still alive, and still human. I asked him if he would like me to kill her, but he wanted her to stay alive. For some reason, I felt a pang of annoyance. Why did Aro want to keep this human alive?

"Bring Bella here to Volterra, and make sure she is unharmed." Aro's voice whispered over the receiver. "I am holding you accountable for her."

"Yes, of course Aro. I will have her in Volterra soon. But could you send us some help. It will take more than the two of us to defeat the Cullen's." I replied.

"I will send some guards down to help you get away. And remember what I said about Bella being safe!"

After I hung up the receiver I went and told Jane the plan. The Cullen's wouldn't know what hit them.

Bella's POV

One by one, as the rest of the family began to come home, Edward told them what had happened. We all agreed that it would be safer for me to stay here with them. I looked around at their faces embarrassed that they had to save me again for the _fourth_ time. Jasper sensed my feelings and sent me a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be funny having you here in the house Bella." Emmett grinned. "We're all going to have to work hard just to keep you from falling on your face!" Just when I was about to reply two figures crashed through the front window. In a flash everyone but me was in the living room surrounding them.

"What do you want Jane?" Edward snarled. He crouched down and glared at her with his pitch black eyes. "And who's your friend?" The sight of Edward sent shivers down my spine. I always forgot how dangerous he could be.

"Oh Edward, I thought you were smarter than that." Jane giggled. "Oh and this is Rylan. He blocks powers. Explains a lot doesn't it?" Suddenly Edward was on the ground writhing in pain. I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around him trying to shelter him.

"Stop! You're hurting him." I yelled at Jane. Her smile grew even more as the words left my mouth. It was hard to imagine that this young girl could be full of evil.

Then 6 more vampires jumped into the living room. The rest of the Cullen's all crouched down ready to attack. That was when the fight began. One was fighting Carlisle, one on Rosalie, one on Esme, one on Jasper, one on Emmett and one on Alice. Edward was lying on the ground-still in pain. They were all busy fighting for me again. I guess that was Rylan's plan because he put his arm around my waist and carried me off into the night.

My heart was racing as we ran through the trees. The wind was howling in my ears. I knew there was no point in trying to wrestle free. I closed my eyes and imagined my beautiful Edward. Wherever Rylan was taking me, I knew my family would find him. I just hoped that they would be safe while doing it.

**(Jojo) So what do you guys think?? Hopefully we captured the essence (ha) of twilight, new moon and eclipse. I was thinking about adding Jacob and the Pack into the story. I mean what would New moon and Eclipse be like without all the love triangle drama?? I've already written 8 pages of the third chapter, but i think i'll have to add more. This chapter was 7 pages (on microsoft word) and look how short it turned out..**


	3. Breaking Treaties

**Chapter 3 !!! Ok so a big thank you goes out to Loudie and Singerboi our first and second reviewers. So we worked really hard on this chapter... hopefully you guys like it! We already started chapter four so it should be out by the end of tomorrow. Anyways... enjoy!**

Breaking Treaties

Alice's POV

One of the Volturi guards had pinned me down on the floor. Suddenly I had a vision that he was going to try to rip my neck with his teeth. I waited for the right moment and when he leaned down I used all of my strength to knock him off of me. A look of surprise crossed his face. No one expected someone so tiny to be so strong. I felt angry that these vampires thought they could just waltz right into our house and take Bella. That was when I realized Bella wasn't in the room anymore.

I looked around the room frantically, hoping that Bella was just hiding. _Please be here Bella…_ I looked everywhere. She wasn't here. When it sunk in that she was really gone, I used my powers to try to see what was happening to her.

_Rylan was carrying Bella while he ran through the forest, he kept looking around expecting someone to be following him. When he realised that they were alone he slowed down to a walk. Just outside of La Push. Bella lay in his arms unconscious. _

That was all I needed to see. I had to free Edward from Jane's powers quickly or we wouldn't be able to save Bella. Jasper had finished off the guard that had been attacking him. I looked over at him and then looked at Edward. He nodded, understanding.

Jasper and I never needed to talk to each other out loud. Even though we couldn't read each others mind we still had a special bond. I could just look at him sometimes and he would know exactly what I was thinking.

Quickly, Jasper attacked Jane from the back momentarily setting Edward free. Edward jumped back to his feet and I told him what had happened. My thoughts all came out in a rush.

_Edward, Rylan has taken Bella near the outskirts of La Push. He doesn't know that the Pack lives in that area. We have to hurry and find her before he hurts her._

In a flash Edward and I took off running through the trees in our "back yard". I ran as hard and fast as I could to stay close to Edward, knowing that I couldn't keep it up for long. He was faster than any of us and right now he was running to save the life of the person he loved.

By now Edward was about a hundred meters ahead of me. I felt myself slipping behind. Then after a while he began to slow down. We were nearing La Push, and Rylan.

When Rylan saw us, I felt something happen to my mind. It was as if a light switch had gone off. I felt weird- light headed even, which never happened. Vampires don't get light headed.

I realised that Rylan was blocking my powers so I wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do next. Edward realised this too, and a low growl escaped his lips. Rylan smiled at us, daring us to fight him.

Rylan carefully set Bella on the ground. It seemed strange to me that he hadn't hurt Bella by now. She didn't have one scratch on her and she lay down on the ground. _Good, she's still breathing_. Rylan crouched down ready to attack us. He looked like a cat ready to pounce. Then in an instant Edward and Rylan were going at each other.

As they collided with each other they made a loud noise like two boulders being thrown at each other. Snarls and growls could be heard from each of them as they viciously attacked one another. Rylan didn't look that strong but he seemed to be winning against Edward who wasn't used to not hearing what the other person's next move would be. _C'mon Alice do something…_

I tried to attack Rylan from behind, I grabbed hold of his neck trying to break it, but I was quickly flung off by him. I also wasn't used to not seeing things coming. I was never just flung off of my enemy. I crouched into my attack position when I realised how dangerously close Edward had come to the La Push boundaries. A couple more steps and he would soon break the Treaty.

_Edward, Edward! Watch where you're going! _I tried to think to him but he wasn't replying. Then I remembered that my powers had been cut off by Rylan. Edward couldn't hear me.

"Edward! Watch out." I yelled at the top of my lungs. When Edward heard my voice he looked up at me. I tried to yell at him again but was cut off by Rylan who saw this as an opportunity and barrelled into Edward, throwing him up and over the La Push boundaries. I ran into Rylan trying my hardest to hurt him. I realised that Rylan must have been a newborn because he was extremely strong. Again he pushed me off of him and knocked me into a tree, sending it toppling down on top of me. He then swiftly picked Bella up and began to run away with her.

_I saw Jane fighting with Jasper outside, she used her powers on him… when he was on the ground she fled. Jane and one of the guards ran away from our house. _

Suddenly I heard the low growl of a werewolf, then the snarl of Edward. Jared had run into Edward and they were busy fighting each other. Sam Uley calmly commanded Jared to stop fighting with Edward. They both stood, glaring at each other, their chests heaving. After a few minutes, Edward had finally calmed down but Jared still looked upset. He looked at me with a look of disgust on his face, and went and stood behind Sam.

Edward was talking with Sam, trying to explain to him what had happened. The look on Sam's face showed that he wasn't too happy that Edward and Rylan's fight had come so close to La Push. The fowl stench of werewolf hit my nose as I walked over to them. My nostrils flared in agony.

"Hello Alice." Sam nodded at me as I stood beside Edward. I could tell that he was angry at us, but was trying to be reasonable. Suddenly the rest of the pack- minus Jacob- walked over to him, standing just a few feet away.

"Sam." I replied just as cold. It's not like I wanted to be here talking to them, instead of being at home helping my family or out looking for Bella. We didn't have time to deal with the wolves right now. Bella was in _danger._

"What are you blood-suckers doing here, on _our_ land?" Paul's angry voice asked. In the background I heard grunts of agreement from the rest of the pack. Sam sent them an angry look that made them all quiet down.

"Yes, what is it that you two want?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Edward started. "Would you please accept our apologies, the fight got out of control. The Volturi have taken Bella and I know you already helped us once, but would you help us to get her back?" Edward had a look of pain on his face, and at the end of his sentence his voice seemed to be pleading.

I glanced at Edward, surprised. He was asking the _wolves_ for help? I knew they had helped before, but they were also protecting their people. Why would they want to help us now? They had no reason to.

Sam studied Edwards face, and it seemed to click in his mind that Edward really did care about Bella. A few seconds passed by as he thought on Edwards request. Sam turned around and glanced at the angry faces of his pack behind him.

"I think I'll have to talk to the pack about it. Can we meet you at your house tomorrow?"

"Yes of course." Edward replied. Edward nodded goodbye to Sam, and we turned and hurriedly walked back to the house. It was obvious that we were not wanted here. Edward was silent, probably thinking about Bella and how he had put her in danger once again. He always did this, blaming himself whenever Bella got hurt. I was actually getting a little bit annoyed.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault." I said. "Bella is just a danger magnet. We'll get her back I promise." My words didn't seem to fully convince him but he did look less self pitying. I also tried to convince myself that Bella would be fine too.

When we got closer to the house we found a pile of vampire pieces burning in the backyard. Emmett grinned at us, his smile slowly fading when he realised that Bella wasn't with us. Rosalie stood beside him silently watching Edward, a look of concern on her face. _Wow… well that's a first._

"We got them all." Emmett chuckled sadly trying to lighten the mood. Edward shook his head as he walked past Emmett. Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the chest.

"Emmett shut up." She hissed at him.

"We didn't get the one that really mattered." Edward hung his head as he walked up the stairs to his room. I walked over to Jasper who was sitting at the table that we never used. He had a concerned look on his face.

"It's going to be a long night with all of these sad emotions everywhere." Jasper joked. I realised how attached everyone was to Bella. We all loved her and thought of her as part of the family. I felt bad for Jasper. He felt all of our sadness on top of his. It was amazing that he wasn't suicidal.

Edward and I talked later that night about what we were going to do to save Bella. We sat in his room- well I sat. He just paced back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Edward… why did you ask the Pack for help today?" I asked him. I was genuinely curious. It wasn't everyday that we asked the wolves for favours, let alone talk to them.

"Alice, I just want Bella back and safe. I don't care if I have to ask my worst enemy to help me, as long as she'll be safe after." He answered. He folded his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. "I would do anything for her."

"We'll get her back, don't worry." I said. I hated to see my brother like this. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. _We'll get her back._

The next day we all got ready for our meeting with the Pack. Esme tidied up the house and put some food she bought this morning out for them. We all waited around the house, wondering what their decision would be. I hoped that they would say yes, for Edward.

They arrived an hour later. Quil, Embry and Sam walked in first, and then came Leah and Seth. Colin, Jared, Brady and Paul came in last. Sam shook Carlisle's hand and Esme invited everyone to sit down. Paul, Jared and Leah didn't even look like they wanted to be here. _Well the feeling is mutual. _

When everyone was finally seated, Sam was the first to speak. He stood up in the middle of the room and turned to face us. He cleared his throat and the room grew silent. Everyone was anticipating what he was about to say.

"We have decided that we will help you find and save Bella," Sam said as he looked at each of our faces. "She is part of our family too." As he said this Edwards face seemed to relax a bit.

"Thank you, "he said to Sam and the Pack. "Everyone." With all of the tension in the room gone, everyone began to relax a bit. Of course everyone stayed with their own kind, but you could tell that each group had a little respect for the other.

Sam excused himself, saying that he had some business to attend to. The rest of us started to discuss what we were going to do to get Bella back safely with us. They had some interesting ideas about what we should do, even if they were a little risky. _Typical werewolves._

Sam's POV

I walked out of the Cullen's house thinking about what I had to do. I looked around to see if I could find somewhere, where I could phase without anyone seeing me. As I scanned the yard I saw a large group of trees. _Perfect._

Once I was safe behind the cover of the trees I started to phase. I felt my body quiver then shake as the change started. The ripping feeling of my body being torn didn't even hurt anymore – I was used to it. Soon I was covered in long black fur. I grew taller and my muscles expanded. There was something about phasing that made you feel powerful, like you were on top of the world.

At first I used to feel like a freak. I was alone and cursed to a life of solitude. But then one by one each of my pack members started to phase. I would have never wished this on them, but I felt glad too. I had a family.

When the transformation was finished I tried to contact Jake. I knew that Jacob would want to know if anything happened to Bella, even though he was so mad at her. I could hear his thoughts about how much he still loved her and knew he would try to help.

_Jake… Jake please answer me._

I tried to contact him but there was no reply. I knew he could hear me, he just didn't want to talk to me. He had been like this for months, only replying to find out how his dad and Bella were doing.

_Jacob, I know you aren't in the mood to talk right now, so just listen. Bella is in trouble and the Cullen's need our help rescuing her. I know you don't like the Cullen's but please do this for Bella._

I waited a few seconds and then finally he replied.

_Sam? What happened to Bella? Is she safe?? _I could hear that his thoughts were anxious. This was good, maybe he would decide to come home. Our family would be complete again.

_No and she needs all of the help she can get. The Volturi came back for her. Jacob, come home and help her with us. _I waited for his answer. I knew he had to think about it, and that it might take some time.

_I don't know Sam. I don't think I can stand the sight of her with him anymore. It just hurts too much. I might come. I dunno... _

After that he was gone. I phased back into human form and began to walk back to the Cullen's house. Something inside me had died. Hope probably. If Jacob wouldn't come home for Bella, would he ever come home?

I walked into the house to find more than half of the food the Cullen's set out for us gone. Embry and Quil sat at the table stuffing their faces. The table was an absolute mess.

"Want some?" Quil asked with his mouth full. "Once you get over the vampire smell, it tastes pretty good." Embry's stomach looked as if it were about to explode. It still amazed me how much they ate. Even _I_ didn't eat that much.

Leah looked over at them and scowled. Rosalie did too. _It seems that they have a lot in common._ Then Leah started to stare at me and I had to look away first. Her eyes were filled with so much hate. Again I was reminded of how I broke her heart and was now going to marry her cousin. We both knew it wasn't my fault but that still didn't stop her from hating me and punishing the others.

It was time for us to leave, and get back to patrolling the boarders of La Push. We had left our home unprotected for too long already. I said goodbye to Carlisle and told him that we should organize another meeting soon.

Everyone got up to leave-Leah was out of the door in a flash- and we walked down to where our truck was parked. Leah was already sitting up in the front. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth jumped into the back. They knew the volcano in Leah was about to erupt and didn't want to have to deal with it.

Sadly, Colin and Brady were too young to realise what was going on. They happily got into the front of the truck and fastened their seatbelts. It was only a matter of time before Leah exploded.

"I don't understand why we have to help them Sam!" She spat out finally. Her dark hair hung in a loose pony tail and wisps of hair were falling out. "They're the _enemy_."

Both Colin and Brady gave looks to each other when they realised the situation they put themselves in. They slowly sunk into their seats trying to be kept out of the argument.

"Leah, I don't think you understand," I stated calmly. "It took me so long to realise that the Cullen's are trying to be good. That doesn't mean they should be allowed on our land- I know everyone slips up sometimes- but still their _trying_."

Leah folded her arms across her chest, a stubborn look on her face, a look I knew too well. I was just going to have to let Leah figure things out for herself. It was clear that she was done talking about the Cullen's. She turned her head and stared out of the window.

"Jacob might come back. Whenever Bella's in danger he's always there." I told her, trying to get her to talk to me. It seemed that I did that a lot, always making her angry then trying to redeem myself.

"Why would he come back for her? She's the one who drove him away in the first place." She replied, acid dripping from her words. I shook my head at her. I didn't want to remind her of her last moments with Jacob, and how horrible she had been to him.

"You know it wasn't like that."

She shrugged in response. That was probably all I was going to get out of her today. We drove up the gravel road that led to my house in La Push. Emily was waiting for me in our front yard.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked. Emily looked beautiful standing there, even with the scar that I gave her still evident. I would never forgive myself for putting her in so much danger. Her hair hung loosely around her face, and her eyes sparkled. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"It was good. I missed you." I replied. Behind me I heard a sigh and realised that Leah was standing behind us. She brushed passed Emily and stomped into our house. I saw Embry role his eyes.

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "I wish she would forgive us but I can't apologize for loving you."

Emily probably felt like she had betrayed her cousin and fallen for the man she loved. Once you imprint on someone, you don't care about anything else but that person from then on. We had tried to talk to Leah about it but she refused. Later when I would phase I would realise how much pain I had caused her.

We slowly walked into the house and got ready for dinner. Emily had spent all day cooking knowing that she was going to have to feed a pack full of hungry wolves-literally. The kitchen was filled with food, there were pans and pots everywhere, but I still knew it probably wouldn't be enough for everyone.

We all sat down at the table. There was just one empty chair left. We were just about to eat when a voice interrupted us.

"Eating without me?" Jacob's voice asked. He had finally phased back into human form. He stood with a sad smile on his face. One by one each of the pack members stood up and hugged him. Finally I greeted him.

"Long time no see, stranger." I said jokingly. At first he looked a little awkward but then he seemed to make up his mind and wrapped me in one of his bear hugs.

"I missed you guys." He said. We all nodded in agreement-even Leah. Jacob sat down in the last empty chair around the table. Our pack was once again complete.

"So where have you been all this time Jake?" Quil asked. We all turned to look at Jacob who had already eaten his first helping of the dish that Emily made. He grinned sheepishly.

"Around… I came back 'cause I knew you guys would need all the help you could get saving Bella." Jacob laughed at his joke. He grabbed a chicken leg from a bowl on the table and began to eat it. "So what's the plan anyways?"

"Well I think half of us will go and help rescue Bella while the rest of us will stay here and protect La Push." As I said this Colin and Brady's eyes got larger.

"Don't tell me you're going to make us stay behind just because we're younger?" Brady whined. He already knew my plan. I didn't want the young ones to get close to too much danger so I was going to leave them here.

"Please Sam. We won't get into any trouble." Colin begged, his eyes pleading. But it was no use, I didn't want to see them get hurt. They were like my little brothers.

"Sorry bud, you guys will have to stay here this time." They both grunted and Colin folded his arms.

"You guys are gonna wish we were with you!" he said angrily. Everyone else at the table started to laugh. Colin looked around surprised that even Leah was laughing.

"So we're going to go over to the Cullen's tomorrow, Jake." I said to Jacob eying him carefully. I didn't know how he felt about going and seeing them so soon. If he didn't want to go, I wouldn't force him. It was his decision.

"Yeah, I'll come." He said, but he looked down at the table. I knew he was trying to be courageous. The rest of the night went on happily. Embry and Paul started fighting, Colin made everyone laugh. Emily baked eight apple pies, which were gone in less than 5 minutes. It was just like old times.

**So what do you people out there think? Hopefully I stayed in character for everyone. Sam's POV was kindof hard but i think it was alright. The next chapter is going to be back to Bella's POV, which will be interesting considering where she is... **


	4. Facing Aro

**Ok.. so we said we would update today and we did! Even though it is kindof late... sorry. :) I was in the middle of writing this chapter when something came up. I hope I made this chapter long enough. I really really really hate short chapters. I am officially done with midterms and finals so now I can devote my time to finishing this fanfic. We've decided that we are going to updat on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. When I have to write by a certain time, I always write better. Anyways enjoy! P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your comments mean alot. **

Facing Aro

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone in the back of a car that seemed to be moving. My heart hammered in my ears as the events of the day before came rushing back to me. The Volturi had finally come to check up on me, and one of their new guards had decided to take me hostage. It was my worst nightmare, but in real life.

I tried to sit up but I felt numb. My body refused to respond to my screaming mind. After trying multiple times, I finally got myself to sit up. I had to steady myself as my blood went rushing out of my head and into the rest of my body. I looked around, and I was right, the car was moving. And if the car was moving, there had to be a driver. My heart started to pound even harder, my breath coming out in gasps.

"Good morning Bella," the silky smooth voice of a man spoke to me. I assumed it was Rylan since I couldn't see his face. "You're probably wondering where you are."

A shiver ran down my spine. I was afraid that if my heart started to beat any faster I would have a heart attack. I looked out of the car window, it was dark out. We were driving very fast down an empty highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My voice cracked. Why hadn't he killed me yet? I checked myself over. Except for a few bruises I was completely fine. I was very cold though.

Where were Edward and the rest of my family? I hoped that they were all safe.

"The Airport," his voice snickered. "We're going to take a little trip, Bella, to Volterra." So that was his plan, they were going to kill me in Volterra. Aro probably wanted to talk to me before he killed me. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to keep myself warm. _What if I don't make it this time? What will I do without Edward…?_

As if he could hear my thoughts Rylan turned around and flashed me a sly smile. I had never really looked at his face before. Rylan had dark brown hair that looked a bit unkempt. His face looked abnormally round for a vampire's. He must have died chubby.

"Oh don't worry your family is safe for now. But of course they are being held captive- to make sure you don't try anything. As long as you do as I say, they will be safe." His smile turned menacing then. I nodded at him. I wouldn't dare put my family in danger. Rylan turned back around and continued the drive to the airport.

I didn't care if I was killed in Volterra, as long as my family was safe. I had no guarantee that Rylan was going to _keep_ them alive, but I hoped that he would. It occurred to me that Rylan had turned around and started talking to me while he was driving. _Are all vampires good at driving?_

What was wrong with me? Here I was, taken captive by an evil vampire and I was thinking about how he was a good _driver_. I needed special help.

"I've already bought our plane tickets, so all you have to do is pretend to be my newly wedded wife. We're going to Volterra on our honeymoon." Rylan said interrupting my thoughts.

The thought of being married to Rylan turned my stomach. I was never a good actor, no matter how hard I tried. This was going to be hard, but I could do it if it meant saving the ones I loved.

"When we get to Volterra, it will be night time. Do not try to run away, I might just let you. There are scarier things then me out there." He laughed loudly like he had said the funniest thing in the world. I tried not to imagine what could be waiting for me in some dark alley in Volterra.

The car pulled to a stop, and Rylan got out. I opened the door and tried to step outside. When I was sitting down I hadn't realised that my whole body was shaking. I was going to have to work very hard to make it to the plane. Rylan opened the trunk of the car and pulled out two suitcases.

"To keep up the illusion." He explained, as if I had asked.

We slowly walked through the airports revolving glass doors. The airport was filled with families meeting again, old friends returning for visits, and children coming home from seeing their grandmothers. _Will I ever see Edward again?_

We went through airport security. A child stared at Rylan's burgundy irises, and his mother sent us an apologetic look. Rylan glared at the child as if it were his fault that Rylan looked so weird. I handed a security guard my passport.

"And why are you travelling to Italy miss?" he asked. He seemed bored. His body slouched into his chair.

"I-I'm going on my honeymoon. With my husband." I stammered. The guard looked up at me through his glasses. Seconds passed as the guard watched my face. For a while I thought he wasn't going to believe me.

"Well congratulations!" he shouted finally. "And is this your new man?" he pointed to Rylan who was walking up to us. People around us turned to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Yes, sir." Rylan beamed at me. Vomit crawled up my throat as I looked at him. I did my best to look happy as the security guard droned on and on about how he never had enough money to take his wife on a fancy honeymoon to Italy.

The security guard continued to talk while Rylan pretended to look interested. At the end of it Rylan said goodbye to the security guard who wished us a fun time. I heard him mutter something about young people and coloured contacts. Some people could be so oblivious.

We boarded the plane, Rylan and I sat beside each other, so that he could watch me. I did my best to avoid his curious gaze by pretending to read a magazine.

"You know, you're the strangest human I've ever met." He commented, his red eyes blazing. "You don't respond to me the way you should."

I didn't know what to say to him, or if I should say anything at all. I was used to vampires telling me that I was an abnormal human. Edward suspected that my brain just worked differently than everyone else's. _Edward..._ my heart hurt just thinking about him.

I began to feel something that I hadn't felt in months. The hole in my heart that was created when Edward left had begun to return. This was the first time that Edward and I had been away from each other for more than a day.

"I guess I'm just different." I said, growing angry. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I didn't want to be here talking to this idiot. I wanted to be with Edward, or Alice planning the wedding.

The wedding.

I completely forgot about it. I was _supposed_ to be getting married in 11 days. The thought that Rylan had taken me away from Edward just days before our wedding irritated me even more. The plane started to take off, the engine seemed to roar in my ears.

As the plane climbed into the air, I gazed out of the window and looked at everything I was leaving behind. I turned and glared at Rylan only to have him smirk at me. I couldn't do anything to him and he knew it. I turned my attention back to the scenery outside of my window. If I kept looking at him, I knew I would start crying and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he caused my pain. My eyes began to droop, and I let them. At least in my dreams I could be free from him.

I woke up to find that the plane had already landed. People were hurriedly getting out of their seats, wanting to be the first ones off of the cramped plane. I stood up and once again my body felt sore. I felt Rylan's gaze on me again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I asked, my annoyance flaring up again. I grabbed our "luggage" and lined up with the rest of the people trying to get off of the plane. The line began to move and a few minutes later I was out. We went through airport security quickly and as I stepped out of the airport I was bombarded with memories of my last visit to Italy.

My eyes began to water as the painful memories all flooded back. The last time I came here was to save Edward who was trying to kill himself after finding out that I had "died". It was the first time I had seen him in months, and the first time I met the Volturi.

I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, there was no point in crying now. I was already here. It was too late. I followed Rylan into a nearby cab not bothering to carry the suitcases. It wasn't like I was going to need them.

The driver spoke to Rylan in another language and Rylan said something about the Palazzo dei Priori. The driver gave us a strange look. He was probably wondering why we wanted to go to the clock tower at this time of night but he drove us anyways.

We drove through the dark narrow streets in silence, but Rylan would occasionally glance at me. His sharp white teeth glistened in the moonlight. I looked away as a shiver ran up my spine. _Don't let him know you're scarred Bella. _

When the car came to a stop Rylan paid the driver and we both got out of the car. Two dark figures walked past us and sat in the back of the cab. They both had pale skin and burgundy eyes. Rylan nodded at them and smiled.

It took me a minute to realise what was in store for the cab driver, and when I figured it out I couldn't control myself any longer and I began to break down. The car sped off and as I watched it leave my legs started to quiver. I grabbed hold of the wall of a nearby building trying to keep myself up. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Now this is how you should have reacted." Rylan laughed. The thought that whatever the cab driver was going through now was about to happen to me later ran through my mind. I hoped that they would finish me off quickly but I knew from experience that it probably wouldn't be fast.

Rylan grabbed my arm and began to drag me through a narrow alley. I probably didn't have to walk-he could have just dragged me the whole way there- but I was afraid that he would snap my arm off. It had already begun throbbing. I forced my legs to walk even though I knew I would probably stumble and fall at any moment.

We reached a metal grate, similar to the one I went through the last time I was here, but this time no one was there to catch me when I fell. I tried to land on my feet but as soon as I did, my already weak knees gave way and my body was on the floor. I had dirt all over the front of my shirt and my left leg was bruised.

I thought I heard someone laugh when I fell and I looked up to find Demetri smiling at me. Demetri looked just like he did when I last saw him. His olive complexion mixed with his vampire paleness looked odd. He looked like he just came from the beach and was working on his tan. His long black hair flowed over his shoulders.

"Well hello again, Bella." His voice sounded nice, but his facial expression was everything _but_ nice. He quickly nodded at Rylan and I was led down the cold narrow tunnels of Volterra. As we walked I realised that they couldn't stand each other. Rylan walked on one side of the tunnel while Demetri walked on the other.

They shot angry glances at each other and occasionally I could catch bits of their conversation. Rylan said something to Demetri about jealousy and Demetri responded angrily but I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say.

I gave up on trying to understand what they were talking about and began to think about Edward and the events that had happened only a few months ago.

Again I was flooded with memories of Edward, Alice and I walking down these same tunnels. I could remember feeling happy to be with Edward even though I was in so much danger. At the time I believed that Edward didn't love me and I wanted to savour every moment with him before he left again.

This time with Rylan half dragging me, we reached the reception office faster. I expected to see Gianna working there, but instead I was greeted by a new face. Either Gianna had been killed by them, or she was now a vampire too.

The new Receptionist stood and greeted us when we got close. She had short brown hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at me but I didn't return a smile to her. It confused me that she would choose to become part of the Volturi. She _wanted_ to kill people for their blood.

Suddenly Alec stormed up to Rylan. His dark brown hair moved as he half ran half walked. But even though he was so small he still looked dangerous.

"Where is my sister Rylan?" he shouted. I didn't even notice that Jane wasn't with us. I looked at Rylan and for the first time he actually looked scared. He quickly masked his face with anger.

"I'm not your sister's keeper _Alec." _Rylan spat. It looked like Rylan wasn't very popular here. Demetri began to lead me away as the two kept fighting. We entered a large dimly lit room that seemed to be empty. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realised that we were not alone.

Aro sat in a large chair at the end of the room. I felt something move beside me and Rylan had rejoined us. Demetri nodded at Aro, turned and walked back out of the door.

"Bella! How are you my dear?" Aro's frail voice seemed to float through the air. _How do you think I feel? _I thought angrily. Aro rose his hand toward me and his eyebrows lifted slightly ask if he were asking for permission to read my mind.

I walked over to where Aro was sitting; I knew that I really had no choice in the matter so I raised my trembling hand towards his. Aro's smile seemed to grow as he realised that he still couldn't read any of my thoughts. He chuckled lightly.

"Well I see, that I still cant read your mind." Aro said. His papery skin seemed to crack as his mouth moved. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail.

I nodded at him. What did he expect?

"I am very glad that I caught you before Edward changed you. I would like you to re-think your answer to the question I asked you not too long ago."

My mind went blank. What did Aro ask me? I tried to remember what had gone on that night we were here. We talked about powers...Carlisle…Then it hit me.

"You want me to_ join_ _you_?" I asked not believing him. Why would they want _me_ to join them? I looked over and saw Rylan's mouth drop. Even he wasn't expecting this.

"Of course, we could use your help." Aro smiled. He waited while I gathered my thoughts.

"But _why_?" Was all I could think of to say. What good would I be to the Volturi? I knew that my senses would be enhanced as a vampire but I didn't think that I would be able to_ do_ anything. I would probably be the only clumsy vampire in the world.

"Bella, do not underestimate yourself. You have an amazing mind. I suspect that when you change you will have a special power. I've seen the signs and I have no doubt that you will be a blocker."

"A blocker? I have no idea what that is." I said. Aro had to be crazy. I suspected that he was.

"A blocker is someone who can block other powers Bella. And I believe that you will be a special Blocker. One who will be able to block and use other vampires powers against them." Aro's smile grew even wider as he said this and he clapped his hands together. _Can vampires go crazy?_

Rylan suddenly looked very angry. He clenched his jaw and abruptly turned around and walked away. Aro glanced up at him, but turned his attention back to me.

"So what do you say Bella?" he asked.

"Well, I want to be a vampire, but only so that I can be with Edward. I don't want to join you." I tried to sound confident, but knew that I was failing at it. I was scared that if I refused he would kill me.

"Well… I wasn't really asking you. In three days we _are_ going to change you Bella. You're lucky that I'm giving you these three days to prepare for the change."

I stood there, too shocked to speak. I was going to be a vampire in three days. My anger overwhelmed me. Why would I want to be a vampire if I couldn't be with Edward? I had to get out of here.

"My family will stop you." I said angrily. They were going to come and save me. I would be back in Alice's room soon, planning my wedding. I would go home and make Charlie his supper. Jake would eventually come home and everything would be normal again- at least until I was changed.

"Bella, if your family tries to stop me they will be killed." Aro said quietly. His cloudy red eyes gazed into mine. We were both silent for a moment and then, a guard grabbed hold of my arms and carried me off to another room. I assumed it would be my room. Once I was inside the door was locked. I was trapped.

The room was big, and it had a large bed in the middle of it. There was a bathroom with a shower through a door at the far end of the room. On my bed lay a dark cloak, just like the ones that the Volturi wore.

I grabbed it and tried to rip it in half. My arms shook as I used all of my strength to rip the material. After trying to rip it without succeeding I decided to stuff it under the bed. My eyes started to blur as I thought about how no matter what happened I would lose my family. I curled up into a ball on the bed and tried to muffle my sobs, knowing that they could all probably hear me anyways.

**Rylan's POV**

I stood in the middle of my room trying to think of ways to get rid of Bella. I had expected Aro to kill Bella once I brought her to him. It never occurred to me that he was thinking of changing Bella.

_I_ was Aro's new favourite. That was why everyone hated me- especially Jane who always wanted to be the center of attention. After Aro made his favouritism known, everyone treated me differently, but I didn't care. I had the power to do anything, all I had to do was ask. If Bella stepped into the picture I knew that she would take the spotlight away from me.

I paced around my now dark room knowing that the task at hand wouldn't be so easy. There would be guards watching Bella's every move- Aro would see to that. I would have to get her away from everyone, and bring her somewhere where we could be alone.

A shadow moved in the corner of my room. I stopped pacing and cursed to myself, angry at how stupidly I was acting. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised that someone else was in here.

"Come out Jane, I know that it's you hiding over there." I called. What was Jane doing back? I thought that the Cullen's had finished her off. Jane's small frame stepped out of the shadows. She looked the same as always, her short brown hair was pinned to one side. Her normally burgundy eyes were now pitch black. Her full lips were pulled into a frown.

"You left me behind." She stated angrily. She took a step towards me and as she got closer, she began to growl. Her dark eyes made her look even more menacing.

"Jane you know I had to retrieve Bella. She's in her room right now"

At the sound of Bella's name Jane stopped on the spot. Her already wide eyes seemed to grow larger.

"Bella is still alive?" she asked.

I began to tell her everything Aro had said to Bella. Her expressions changed from being surprised, to worried, to angry. She slowly walked past me, her face showing that she was contemplating something. I waited patiently for a few minutes. Whatever she had to say was going to be interesting, I could see it.

"You know what we have to do right?" Jane asked, a smile growing on her small face. She waited a few seconds for me to reply and when I didn't she answered for me.

"Get rid of Bella."

"That was exactly what I was thinking." I smiled at her. I knew Jane was evil but I never knew to what extent.

"Leave the planning up to me," Jane said as she walked out of my room. "I already have a fool proof plan." She was gone in a second, her voice ringing in my ears.

_Leave the planning up to me. _

**Jane's POV**

Ever since that idiot Rylan joined us my whole existence here in Volterra had been miserable. Before Rylan came, I was Aro's best guard. When using my power I was the strongest, and most unique. Aro marvelled at my skill and ability, praising me till no end.

Then Rylan stepped into the picture. Just like that I had been replaced. After years of serving Aro and doing all that he wished, I was gone just like that. But I put up with Rylan, to say the least. I knew my day for revenge would come soon and today was that day.

Bella was the only person I knew of who I couldn't use my powers on. The day I found this out I felt humiliated that I couldn't put her in her place in an instant. This mere _human _could stand against my powers? Before that day I believed my powers to be infallible. I felt small again, just like when I was a human and I never wanted to feel that way again.

At least with Rylan as his favourite, Aro would still remember me. With Bella as his new guard I was sure that Aro wouldn't even remember my name. Could I blame him? With powers like that, Bella could rule the world and she didn't even know it.

That was why even though I detested him, I was going to work with Rylan to get rid of Bella. He understood how I felt, and also that Bella becoming a vampire meant goodbye to him and Aro being "best friends".

What I didn't say was that when I was getting rid of Bella, I was also going to get rid of Rylan too. Why not kill two birds with one stone? With both Bella and Rylan gone, everything would go back to normal. With me in the front and center of course.

I smiled to myself as I walked towards Alec's room. He was going to enjoy my plan as well.

**The End of Chapter 4... Please Review! Im going to start chapter 5 tomorrow and I'll have it up by Monday.**


	5. Making Plans

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for us to update****… My cousin who was pregnant kept having false alarms all week…almost every time I started to write I would have to go the hospital. I would also end up staying there for hours.I also had a bit of writers block... in three hours I only wrote 3 pages on word of this chapter. I can usually write faster than that, but Jojo took over and wrote the rest of the chapter.**

Plans

**Edwards POV**

I worriedly paced around my room. Bella had been gone for almost three days and the only reason that I wasn't in Volterra saving her right now was that my family would stop me. They wanted to wait until we had a plan before we rushed in and got ourselves killed.

The truth was we probably wouldn't be able to stand up against the Volturi alone. They had skilful vampires with special powers and years of experience. Some of them had been alive before Carlisle was even "born". We would need all of the extra help that we could get.

That was why I had asked the wolves to help me, even though I despised them. Well, I mostly despised Jacob. He was in love with my beautiful Bella and in the end we found out that she loved him in a way too. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest-but what did I expect? I didn't deserve her at all. I was lucky that she wasn't even repulsed by the sight of me. She was an angel and I wondered everyday why she chose me instead of Jacob.

The wolves, in the end had decided to help us. Today we were going to meet with them and discuss our different strategies. I hated just standing by while Bella was in trouble but we would soon have her back, safe and sound.

Carlisle was on the phone talking to our friends from Denali. They weren't thrilled about having to work with the wolves or going up against the Volturi, but they had decided to help a little too. Carlisle continued to speak with them-it had been a while since we had heard from them.

Suddenly a foul stench hit my nostrils. I gazed out of the window and saw that the wolves had arrived. Jacob was with them also, and I could feel my anger building up as he walked closer to my house. He looked up and saw me watching him and for a second our eyes locked.

_Stupid Bloodsucker can't even protect Bella._ I heard him think and I knew he was right. I should have protected Bella somehow. If I had only gotten her out of the room right away she would be here in my arms right now, and I wouldn't have to look at Jacob's arrogant face again.

Before Sam even put his finger on the doorbell Alice had already opened the door. She had seen them coming. We all gathered in the living room, and the meeting started.

"Sam, I don't think it's necessary for you and the pack to go all the way inside of the Volturi Castle. The Volturi do not honour vampire-wolf alliances and wouldn't spare any of you." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for your concern," Sam started to say. "You probably know more about them than I do so we will do our fighting just outside of the clock tower."

We decided that the Denali clan would come with us inside of the Volturi castle. We would try to get Bella back without using force, but if they refused to return her to us we would all fight for her. I was hoping that they wouldn't want a fight, and that they would just set her free.

We would have to arrive at Volterra during the night, so that no one would see us fighting. It would be hard to remain inconspicuous but we would all have to do it, to keep our secrets safe. If humans saw us fighting, the Volturi would probably be even more annoyed with us.

Tomorrow we would go and save Bella. In 24 hours she would be in my arms again.

**Jacobs POV**

It was hard coming back to their house again. All I could think about was how if Bella had been with me this never would have happened. I would have never let them take her away from me.

Edward didn't deserve Bella. They weren't even supposed to be together. Vampires weren't supposed to exist, and Edward should have died a long time ago. If he never became a vampire, Bella would be here right now safe with me.

Of course Bella didn't see it that way. Once she even told me that Edward was her destiny. She didn't realise that _I_ was supposed to be her destiny. We were perfect for each other.

I always knew that Bella loved me, I thought that I just had to make her see it and then maybe she would choose me over Edward. When she did realise that she loved me she still chose Edward over me. I wasn't good enough for her, and it hurt to know that she was willing to sacrifice our love to be with him.

I hated being here in his house, trying to fix his mistake. If it wasn't Bella I was saving I wouldn't even be here. None of us would. But it was good to be back at home.

I was gone for so long that I had forgotten what it was like to be with the pack. Everything was just like before, there was never any food in the house, Leah was always complaining, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul and I were back to being like brothers. We would fight sometimes but we were always loyal to each other. They were always with me whenever I needed them.

Just like how I was always there for Bella whenever she needed me. I probably would always be there for her too. I was hopelessly devoted to her and nothing would ever change that. When they didn't know I could hear them the pack would call me whipped.

They still didn't understand why I was so attached to her. Even if they never said it out loud I could hear it in their thoughts. They liked Bella, but they didn't understand why I couldn't get over her-she wasn't even my imprint. They thought all of my moping would be over once I imprinted on someone else.

I personally didn't believe that I would ever imprint on anyone. I loved Bella with all of my heart, soul, and body. I doubted that some random girl would walk by me one day and change all of that. My love for Bella was way too strong.

**Alice's POV**

_Bella was standing in a dark room. Her face looked worried and she chewed on her fingernail nervously. I could tell that she had been crying. Suddenly two vampires walked into the room and grabbed her. They brought her into another room where a different vampire bit her._

I came back into the present time and noticed that we were still having the meeting with the wolves. I needed to tell Edward what I had seen quickly. When I finally got his attention I replayed the vision for him inside of my head.

Edward clenched his hands into fists and slammed them down on a small table in the center of the room- breaking it. Everyone gazed at him in shocked silence as he stormed out of the room.

Everyone gave me questioning looks and I quickly explained what I saw. Jacob had a similar reaction to my vision and stormed out of our house. I heard him phase into wolf form and run away. Edward and Jacob had two things in common. They both loved Bella and they both didn't want to see her turn into a vampire. They were also both too over protective of her. I bet that if we were all human they could have been friends.

Carlisle went upstairs to talk to Edward and Sam went outside to get Jacob to come back. Moments passed as we all waited in silence for them to return. Emmett started to make some lame joke but I didn't hear it. I was too busy looking to see if Bella was safe at the moment.

_I saw her sitting on top of a bed in the same room as my last vision. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and she looked tired as if she hadn't slept all night. Suddenly she was talking… to me._

_"Alice can you see me right now?" I saw her smile slightly. She shook her head sadly. "I must be going crazy." She muttered. Seconds passed as she sat on the bed. She placed her chin on top of her knees._

_"Alice… if you can see me right now I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm perfectly fine right now. They haven't hurt me and they leave me alone most of the time. Tell Edward that I love him and that I miss him. I know you probably already know this but they're going to turn me into a vampire soon. I don't mean to sound rude but can you guys hurry up and save me?" Bella started to cry after a while and my vision started to fade._

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked he was probably feeling how stunned I was.

"Bella… was talking to me. Through my vision." I could feel everyone's eyes on me once again. "I guess she figured that I would check up on her so she just started to talk to me. Its amazing how she started to talk just when I was checking up on her."

"So she's alright then?" Edward asked. He was at my side in a second. He had probably been listening from upstairs. Again, I replayed my vision for him. Edward began to smile as he saw Bella, and his smile grew when she said that she loved him.

When she started to cry Edwards now bright eyes started to fade until they were completely black. He turned around and ran out of our house, going past a confused Jacob who was just returning.

I tried to catch up with him, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. But I also knew where he was going , and it would take a while for him to purchase a plane ticket. It would be just enough time for me to stop him.

Edward raced farther and farther ahead of me, he knew what I was thinking and was probably going to try to lose me by changing his plans quickly. I always wondered what would happen if I had to fight against Edward. Who would win? I would see his moves before he made them. And he would hear mine as I thought them. Neither of us would be able to lay a finger on the other. It would be a pretty boring fight.

I continued to chase Edward through Forks, and again I was glad that Forks was such a small town. Everyone was at work right now and nobody would see us running. But just to be safe I stayed alert in case someone actually was home today.

_Edward, please stop. _I thought, knowing he would hear me. _Please just stop for a moment so we can talk. I promise I won't try to stop you again._

I saw Edwards figure begin to slow down until he was completely stopped. He turned around and waited for me to catch up to him. As I became closer to him I started to talk. His mouth was set in a hard line.

"Edward, do not go to Volterra without us. You're going to get yourself killed if you do." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Did you see the look on her face Alice? Bella wants to come home _now_ and all we're doing is sitting around the house. I can't wait any longer, I hate to see her in so much pain." Edward said quietly. He began to pace around the empty field we had stopped in.

"I saw her face too Edward and I hate seeing her like that. But we can't just rush into things. It would hurt Bella even more if you were killed. It would also hurt the family. If we don't do this properly Bella will still end up being turned and you will be dead. We'll leave for Italy tomorrow, just please wait one more day." Edward stopped pacing as I said this. His eyes started to return back to normal but his face still looked weary.

"We will have to leave tomorrow or I'm going to go by myself." Edward stated. I nodded slightly. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I heard him mumble quietly to himself.

_Thank you Alice._

When we arrived at home, Carlisle was talking to the wolves about flying to Volterra. Since they were doing us a favour we were going to pay for their plane tickets. At first Sam said no but Carlisle kept insisting saying that it was no trouble to us at all. Sam finally accepted the plane tickets (I had seen this coming so I took the liberty of buying them before hand) and then him and the pack walked out of our house.

"Sam, would it be possible for us to leave tomorrow afternoon?" I asked him before he got into his car. It was begining to get dark outside and the wind howled in my ears.

"Um… sure, the sooner we get to Bella the better." He said. Sam nodded at me and then started his car. I watched as they sped away into the darkness. I walked back into the house to find Carlisle arguing with Tanya on the phone.

"Please Tanya won't you please rethink what you're doing?" Carlisle asked. He walked around the room with a frown on his face. I suddenly realised what was going on. The Denali clan had decided not to help us after all.

I felt my anger swell up inside of me. Didn't they know how important Bella was to us? Why would we go through all of this trouble if she was just some random human?

I walked up to Carlisle and I grabbed the phone out of his hand and began shouting at Tanya. Carlisle's mouth dropped open in surprise. I don't think I was ever this angry before.

"So you're not going to help us?" I shouted angrily into the receiver.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's not in our best interest to fight the Volturi." Tanya's silky voice said as it flowed through the phone. I hated how unattached she sounded. I thought they were our friends.

"You know the werewolves are helping us? We asked them and they agreed. They don't even like us, and right now they are being better friends to us then you guys who are supposed to be like our family. If you were in trouble we would all gladly come and help you, because that's what friends are supposed to do." I shouted angrily, the words spilling out of my mouth. I couldn't believe how selfish they were being.

This wasn't the first time they had let us down. When Victoria and the newborns were after Bella the Denali clan didn't helped us either. The wolves did. After all of the time we had spent together, they still didn't help us.

The line was silent for a while, and I waited for Tanya's now irritating voice to say something. I heard voices in the background.

"Alice… we're sorry" She started to say but I quickly interrupted her.

"You know, sorry doesn't cut it!" I yelled and slammed down the phone, breaking it into pieces. Last month I had a vision of me saying the same 6 words and breaking the phone. Now I knew what my vision was about.

I went up into my room and took out the new phone I had bought to replace the broken one.

For the rest of the day I tried not to tell Edward what had happened with our "friends" from Denali. I knew that he knew I was hiding something from him and finally after avoiding his questioning glances all night I told him.

At first he was silent and he looked calm. I could tell he was masking his emotions. It would be seconds before he would blow. He began to clench his jaw.

A few seconds later he finally lost control and yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, putting a hole in it.

"Edward its fine, we still have the pack." I said quietly. I waited for him to calm down. Edward without Bella was not a pretty sight.

"They've already let us down twice." He stated. I nodded in agreement with him.

"But you're right Alice we do have the pack. We can still save Bella." he said sitting down beside me.

I nodded in agreement. Edward now had a look of sadness on his face. I waited for him to talk. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"They are supposed to be our friends Alice. I don't understand why they won't help us."

"They're selfish Edward. They only want to protect themselves even if it means leaving us in danger." I replied. I looked down at my hands. It always takes a moment of hardship for people to realise who their real friends are.

"We'll be O.K. We don't need them." I said but I knew it wasn't true. Edward knew that it wasn't true either. We both sat in silence thinking about what we were about to do. We knew that we would risk everything to save Bella.

**So I need your help with the next chapter. Can you guys message me and tell me if you would like the chapter better if the Volturi ended up turning Bella and the Cullen's were too late or if the Cullen's saved Bella. I'm not sure which one to choose… Make sure you message me, don't put it in a review because I want it to be a surprise and if you know that more people chose the Volturi turning Bella one then you know what the chapter is going to be about... But don't worry both endings will be happy! **

**Ok... so i wrote chapter 6 but it doesnt show on here for some reason. If you go back to chapter 4 and then choose a chapter it shows up again so if you have any troubles just do that. byebye**


	6. Surprise Endings

**Hey! Here's chapter 6!!! Yay. It took me a while to write this one but its finally here. Im so tired but i already started chapter 7. Enjoy! R&R**

Surprise Ending's

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the floor of my room thinking about what we were about to do. I tried my hardest to see if the Volturi had any surprise plans waiting for us, but nothing came up. They knew I would be watching and were probably trying to keep everything last minute. I focused all of my attention on trying to see what they were doing and concentrating so hard hurt my head.

Jasper walked into the room and sat down beside me resting his arm around my shoulders. He left trails of kisses from my forehead down to my nose and then to my lips. I could feel my dead heart begin to flutter-if that were even possible. Jasper began to put his arms around my waist and then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Jazz stop it, I'm trying to monitor them." I said smiling. The last thing I wanted him to do was stop kissing me and he knew it but I had to keep searching. I had to make sure that nothing bad would happen to Bella. I pulled away from Jasper quickly before I changed my mind. I would continue to look into Bella's future after I packed my bags. My concentration had already disappeared.

I left a now very surprised looking Jasper and began to look for our bags. I heard him grumble to himself as I walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room looking for our suitcases but I didn't find them. Jasper followed me around the house as I searched each room from top to bottom. I knew what kind of mood he was in but I couldn't stop myself now or else I would never find the bags.

"Alice can't we just have some time alone before-"Jasper's voice cut off. He glanced behind me and his eyes widened. A slow smile began spread on his face.

I turned around to see what he was starring at and I was greeted by 5 pairs of golden eyes. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar all stood smiling at me. Tanya was the first to speak.

"Alice, we're so sorry. We've let you guys down so many times but we've decided to come help you now. It took you shouting at me last night to make me realise how foolish we were being." Tanya slowly walked up to me as she said this. She sincerely looked sorry and I just couldn't be mad at her anymore.

I walked up to her and wrapped my small arms around her in a tight hug. They all stood around us and when the rest of the family heard us make our peace they came downstairs to greet them.

Everyone was ecstatic to see each other again. I stood with Tanya and Rosalie talked with Irina, Kate and Carmen. Emmett and Jasper had already started fooling around with Eleazar. Edward said hello to everyone but you could tell that his mind wasn't really there.

I walked upstairs and saw that my suitcases were in my room after all. Jasper was just distracting me too much for me to realise. I quickly packed all of the belongings I needed. I also packed Jaspers for him too; if it weren't for me all he would wear was an ugly brown t-shirt and green corduroy pants. Yuck!

Everyone brought their packed bags down to the entrance of our house. We waited as the Pack pulled up to the house before we left for the airport. This was going to be one full plane!

_Suddenly I saw Jane taking Bella down a long narrow alley. She was then greeted by Rylan. They both wore their dark cloaks even though it was night time. _

_"We have to get Bella out of here now." I heard Jane whisper to Rylan. "They were going to change her but I snuck her away. Take her to the Balze di Volterra and get rid of her there. But be careful, if Aro knew that we were the ones who killed her he would dispose of us quickly. Make sure you don't bite her, Aro will probably be able to smell her intoxicating blood on us from miles away."_

_Rylan nodded quickly and grabbed Bella by the arm. Jane smiled and walked back into the shadows. _

"Edward, I need to talk to you right now." I said.

"It's alright Alice I was reading your mind, I saw your vision. Why do you think their sneaking around Aro's back?" He asked. We were already driving to the airport and everyone in the car had turned around to hear my reply.

"My best guess is that they don't want Bella to join them." I replied. That would explain why they were going behind Aro's back. And I already knew that Jane couldn't stand Bella.

"Well now we know where they're taking Bella," Edward said. "The Balze di Volterra."

"Now all we have to do is stop them before they do anything to her." I said smiling. This would be easier than I thought. I took out my cell phone and quickly dialled Sam's number. I told him our plan and he sounded relieved that he wouldn't have to fight. The pack would still come though, just in case anything went wrong.

**Bella's POV**

I sat inside of my room and waited for the guards to come and get me. I knew it would just be a matter of time before they would come and force me to start my new life.

I tried to calm myself by thinking about Edward. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and even Rosalie would all be on their way right now. They were coming to save me. _But why weren't they here yet?_

Suddenly my door burst open and in waltzed Jane and two guards. They were wearing dark brown cloaks and her brown hair was down and resting on her shoulders. She quickly flashed me a hateful smile and nodded so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

The two guards each took me by an arm and began to half drag half walk me to my fate. It seemed like we had been walking for hours when suddenly Jane stopped walking. She told the two guards something at vampire speed and they both turned and walked away. I was left alone with her.

"Follow me." Her small voice said. I had to struggle to keep up to her as she gracefully walked down the dark narrow passage. I could barely see where I was going and I tried to feel the walls to make sure I was walking straight. Then my foot hit something on the ground and I found myself face first on the floor.

I tried to pick my self up with shaky arms. I guess Jane got impatient with me and decided to take matters into he own hands. She grabbed my wrist and set me back on my feet. From the look on her face I could tell she was disgusted with me. Jane turned around and continued to walk down the tunnel.

After a few minutes Jane stopped walking. I stopped too and I realised that we were not alone in the tunnel. Rylan stepped out of the shadows and smiled at me. He focused his attention on Jane who was now speaking to him about something. Rylan nodded at Jane and quickly grabbed my arm.

This was the same arm that he used to drag me to Volterra, and the same arm that Jane used to stand me up. I would be lucky if my arm wasn't completely black and blue by the time this was over. I would be lucky to be _alive_ by the time this was over.

Rylan walked me down one more narrow passageway and then I was greeted by the moonlight. I felt like I hadn't seen the moon in years and I tilted my head up towards the sky enjoying my one moment of freedom. I inhaled the crisp night air.

Rylan took out a cell phone and began to talk to someone in Italian. After a few minutes he hung up. We stood in silence outside of the clock tower and I finally mustered up the courage to ask him where we were going.

"The _Balze di Volterra_, I hear it's lovely this time of year." He replied with a chuckle. For some reason this sent shivers up my spine. Where was the Balze di Volterra and why were we going there? Where was Aro? I thought he was going to be the one to change me.

A taxi pulled up to the curb we were standing at and we got in. Rylan told the driver where we were going. I hoped that this time Rylan would let the driver live. I wondered how people didn't notice how their cab drivers kept going missing.

We drove in silence as the car veered through the narrow streets of Volterra. I hoped that Edward was on his way and that he would be in time to save me. I had a sickening feeling that this time he might be too late.

**Jane's POV**

Everyone was in a frenzy running around the castle searching for Bella. I laughed as some guards went into the basement hoping that she was hiding down there. How could they think she would make it to the basement undetected? One guard was even looking inside of a desk in the lobby.

I made my way to Aro's throne room. I walked in and saw Aro pacing around, and for the first time in all of my existence he looked _angry_. I still didn't understand why he wanted Bella so much. He had plenty of skilled vampires already.

"May I be of some assistance Aro?" I cooed softly. For the first time in months Aro looked directly into my eyes- Rylan and Bella weren't here to steal my spotlight. I smiled in pleasure.

"Jane darling, do you know anything about Bella's disappearance?" Aro asked. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Well I saw Rylan leading her away but he told me that you wanted him to. He's taking her to the Balze di Volterra." Aro stopped in his tracks as he heard this.

"But I realise now that he just wanted to get rid of her, he hated not being your favourite, he even told me himself." I lied easily. My eyes widened in careful innocence. I had worked on this face for years and it was time for all of that practice to pay off.

Aro's face turned menacing, and his eyes went pitch black. He ordered some guards to enter the room.

"Peter, Samuel, I want you to take a group of guards and go _retrieve _Rylan for me." Aro said quietly. Of course he meant destroy instead of retrieve. By this time tomorrow I would be rid of Bella _and_ Rylan. I smiled to myself proudly as I walked towards my room.

I opened my door and right before I closed it Alec quickly slipped in.

He sat down on my bed and I sat down beside him. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I hit it and laughed at our childish games. We still high fived each other when we got what we wanted.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the Balze di Volterra. It was a huge canyon with jagged hills at the bottom. We stood at the top and stared down. I started to feel dizzy- the drop was a long one.

"Why are you going to change me here?" I asked Rylan. I expected to be changed in some deserted place but this was just weird. Rylan smiled at me.

"Silly Bella, I'm not going to be changing you." He said quietly. We stood in silence as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. I could almost feel a light bulb turn on above my head.

"Y-You're going to kill me?" I stammered. My whole body began to shake and I looked at my surroundings knowing that no matter how far I ran I would never get away.

"Of course I can't get any of your blood on me so we will have to do this the old fashioned way." He smiled. "We don't want Aro finding out do we?" Suddenly he was right in front of me and I was being pushed off of the cliff.

Before I fell I thought I saw Alice and Carlisle's faces. But it was probably just my imagination or wishful thinking. As I fell I focused my attention on the moon and hoped that Edward was looking at it now.

_Edward I love you. I wish things could have turned out differently._

The wind howled in my ears as I fell for what seemed like hours. My hair whipped past my face and for a moment I felt at peace. The wind was going past my nose so fast that I couldn't suck in any air. But why should I even try to breathe- I was falling to my death anyways.

**Alice's POV**

It was night time when the plane landed in Volterra, just like we planned it. We tried to go through customs as fast as we could. We all ran out of the airport, and the wolves looked for a place where they could phase without anyone seeing them.

When everyone was ready we took off in the direction of the Balze di Volterra. Carlisle had been there before and was leading us as we ran. It was getting close to morning time. We would have to hurry.

_Rylan barrelled into Bella and she was flung off of a tall cliff. She fell to the bottom._

My visions were becoming clearer and clearer. I looked at Edward and he nodded at me.

As Edward read my mind and saw my vision he ran even faster. We got closer the Balze di Volterra and I saw Rylan's figure standing beside Bella. I looked beside me and noticed that Edward had disappeared.

Rylan pushed Bella off of the cliff just as our family was within arms reach of her. Carlisle and I started to fight with Rylan. I tried to grab his arms as some more guards appeared and started to fight with the rest of the family and the pack.

I looked around for Edward but he was still nowhere to be seen, I prayed that Bella was still alive. We fought for a while when one of the guards began to speak.

"Look we don't want to fight with you. All we want is Rylan and we will be on our way." A muscular looking guard said. We all stopped fighting. What was the point? We were too late.

Rylan smiled at us and rejoined the guards. They all disappeared into the night. I ran to the edge of the cliff hoping that I would find Bella alive.

**Bella's POV**

My body felt like it was floating as I fell towards the jagged ground. I looked down and noticed that I was closer than I thought. Everything was moving in slow motion and it would be just a few seconds before I hit the ground.

Instead of feeling sharp rocks piercing into my body I was greeted with hard stone. To my surprise I felt totally fine, just a little bruised from whatever I had landed on. I looked around and came face to face with Edward.

I sat in his arms for a few seconds trying to figure out what this meant. I was here in Edwards arms instead of dead on the ground. I looked around and we were at the bottom of the cliff. I looked back and found Edward smiling at me with an amused look on his face.

It took my body a while to catch up with my mind but when it did my lips were on Edwards in a second. I heard a yelp from above and knew it was Alice who had spotted us. I wrapped my arms around Edward still kissing him and for once he didn't pull away first.

His lips were urgent on mine with passion that I had never felt before. My lungs felt like they were about to explode.

I cursed myself for being a stupid human that needed to breathe. All I wanted to do right now was stay in Edward's arms and it seemed that that was what he wanted also.

"I missed you so much." I said in between kisses.

"Bella it was torture being away from you for so long." He replied. He sat us down on the ground and he continued to hold me in his arms. He buried his head in my neck.

"I should have watched you more closely. If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would do." He continued. Well I knew what he would do. He would probably come here and try to end his life again. I shuddered at the thought.

I hugged him closer to my body and I put my head on his chest. Tears began to stream down my face. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we were interrupted by the rest of the family and even the pack!

I reluctantly got off of Edward and went to see everyone. Alice put her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett wrapped me in one of his famous bear hugs and Rosalie gave me a small one hug.

Esme kissed me on the forehead and hugged me also.

"Bella we are so sorry we didn't protect you." She said and I knew that if it were possible tears would be in her eyes. I gave her another hug and told her that it wasn't her fault. I hated how everyone thought they were responsible for me.

"I'm glad you're safe Bella." Jasper said quietly. I smiled at him as I hugged Carlisle.

I went over to the pack and thanked each of them for coming to help me. I began to talk with Quil and Embry when I noticed someone standing a few meters away out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see who it was and to my surprise I saw Jacob's broad face smiling at me. My heart beat harder in my chest.

"Jake! You're here." I screamed as I ran towards him. He wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Hey Bell's, I missed you." Jacob said quietly. I was so happy that Jacob had come back that I began to cry again. I was surrounded by all of the people that I loved excluding Charlie and Renee. They had come and saved me.

"I missed you too Jake." I said as I stared into his eyes. He looked away quickly when he noticed Edward walking towards us. His arms unwrapped my body awkwardly.

"Bella we need to get you out of here." Edward said quickly. There was a sense of urgency in his voice. "They're coming back."

**Cliffhanger! Dont worry guys we won't be long on the next chapter. Anyone else have ideas because if you do you better hurry up and send them to me before I finish the chapter!**


	7. New Beginings

**Sorry I took so long to update guys! And sorry for the re-posting. Enjoy!!**

**By the way I changed some things in this if you've read it already so you can read it again if you want.**

New Beginning's 

**Bella's POV**

_"They're coming back."_

Edward's voice rang over and over in my ears. Just when I had believed that I was finally safe I was reminded of how danger was attracted to me and how my whole life would probably be like this.

I glanced around and looked at everyone's faces. They all stared back at me. Would this madness ever end?

"Edward, we have to leave right now." I said quietly. I looked at the ground. There was no way that I would be taken again; I mean what were the odds?

Just then I saw some figures standing nearby. My heart began to hammer in my chest as a realised that they were vampires. Edward heard my heart speed up and turned around to see what had upset me.

"Oh Bella, I forgot to introduce you to our friends from Denali, but we need to get you out of here right now. They can meet with you while we're leaving." Edward said. The smile on his face looked forced.

"C'mon Bella I called a cab and he should be here in about 10 seconds. We need to head to the airport right now." Alice said as she grabbed my arm. I said goodbye to everyone quickly. Just then a taxi pulled up and Alice forced me inside. She kissed my cheek quickly before she left.

"The Denali clan will go with you- the rest of us will stay here and wait for _them_." Edward said before he kissed me goodbye. I nodded back at him and tried to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. Edward and I had just been reunited and the thought of leaving him for even a few minutes made me want to cry.

He noticed the tears and silently wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his cold chest and tried to calm myself. Edward kissed my hair before he got up and left the cab.

"I love you." He whispered. His eyes stared intently into mine. "Please be safe."

"I love you too." I said nodding. _I'll try._

A second later I was surrounded by a group of unfamiliar faces who I suspected were the Denali clan. They were all extremely good looking and had golden eyes. The first one to speak had dark hair and a dark complexion to match.

"Hey Bella, my name is Carmen and this is my husband Eleazar." Carmen said happily. She grabbed my hand in her very cold one and shook it vigorously. The man she pointed to-Eleazar smiled shyly at me. He shook my hand after Carmen was done with it.

"And these are my sisters, Tanya, Kate and Irina." They all smiled politely at me. I couldn't believe how beautiful they all were. You would think that by now I would be used to seeing absurdly gorgeous people but I couldn't stop staring- especially at Tanya. She reminded me of Rosalie.

I felt a pang of jealously in my chest as a marvelled at her beauty. How could I compete with her? Edward had told me that she had shown some interest in him before. I wondered if she still felt the same way about him…

Kate told the driver to take us to the airport and that if we got there in less than 5 minutes there would be a tip of $1000 in it for him. The cab drivers jaw dropped down so far that I thought it would fall off.

Soon the car was speeding down the road. _I guess most vampires are rich_ I thought to myself. After a few moments of awkward silence Tanya cleared her throat and smiled at me.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know that since you are very special to the Cullen's, you are also very special to us. Welcome to the family." Her silky voice seemed to echo through the cab.

Had she really just said what I thought she said? I smiled hesitantly at her and then put my arms around her. I heard her laugh as she hugged me back. It felt good to know that they accepted me into their group. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be surrounded by so many good people that would risk their lives to save me. First the Cullen's, then the Pack and now the Denali clan- they all wanted to help a silly human.

We drove in silence for a while when suddenly there was a thump on the roof. I heard Irina growl and realised that something or someone had jumped onto the cab. We all looked up at the dent that was beginning to form. Whatever was up there was now pounding on the roof, trying to get in.

Eleazar opened the speeding car's door (even though we were still driving) and turned to me.

"Excuse me Bella…" He mumbled

"Oh it's no problem." I said, realising what he wanted. The second the worlds left my mouth his arms were already around me and we were out of the car and running down the dark streets of Volterra.

I heard the growls of the rest of the clan as they fought with whatever had been trying to get into the cab. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block everything out. It worked, and for a while I was lost in my own little world.

The wind rushed past my face, blowing my already ruffled hair in different directions. I couldn't see anything but I could hear someone following us. I could also hear Carmen running beside us because her light voice was talking to Eleazar above the wind.

It felt strange being carried by someone other than Edward. Eleazar was a lot less careful with me but I could still tell that he was trying. He probably wasn't used to saving danger magnet humans. I could feel his muscular arms for a protective cage around my body.

His body would twist and turn as we ran down the narrow street corners. I opened my eyes to see Kate, Irina, Tanya and Carmen following closely behind us. They smiled reassuringly at me and I tried to smile back at them.

My smile didn't last for long though. Just behind us were a group of vampires that I didn't recognise. They were the Volturi Guards and they were beginning to catch up to us. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they did.

**Rylan's POV**

The Guards and I retreated back to the Volturi castle but something just didn't feel right. I got the feeling that something was going on but I knew I would have to wait and find out.

We walked down a dark narrow alley silently. Suddenly they all stopped walking so I stopped too. They glanced quickly at each other as if exchanging silent thoughts.

"What are we doing?" I asked cautiously. I glanced at the faces of each of the guards. None of them showed any emotion.

"Aro is not pleased with you Rylan." Peter said quietly. I began to notice how they were all surrounding me as if I was their prisoner. I looked around the alley trying to find somewhere where I could escape if I needed to.

"He isn't? Why?" I asked calmly. Truthfully I was anything _but_ calm. Where was Jane, she was supposed to be helping me. The little runt probably knew what was going to happen and abandoned me.

"Don't play dumb with us," Samuel spat angrily. "We all know that you are the one who took Bella." As he said this they started to close in on me. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Aw, c'mon guys. We all know that if I had let Bella stay and get changed that Aro would have no use for any of us. I was doing everyone a favour." I said trying to get them to understand where I was coming from. Of course I didn't do it for them but they didn't need to know that. "And what about Jane? She helped me too."

"How dare you say something like that! Jane would never do anything to go against Aro." A guard shouted. Then it occurred to me. Jane had betrayed me. How could I have been so stupid?

"Please guys… just let me go." I pleaded. If they wanted me to beg I would. But their faces showed no pity. They probably hadn't in years.

"Sorry Rylan, but Aro hates guards who go against his wishes... Goodbye."

As he finished his sentence I saw my chance and broke through them. I ran my fastest down the alley trying to get farther away from them. I could hear their light footsteps behind me and I pushed my legs to run faster.

I ran for what seemed like hours through the narrow passages of Volterra but no matter what I did I couldn't seem to lose them. I was beginning to get tired and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Finally someone pounced on my back and sent me toppling to the ground.

I tried to get up and fight them but they were all on top of me, holding me down. I knew it wouldn't be long before the pain came. No matter what I tried I couldn't get up. Finally I gave up.

I could feel them tearing into me. The pain ran through my whole body and I felt like I was being changed again. My body was on fire and I shivered in agony. A scream escaped my lips as I felt my limbs being torn apart.

The pain was unbearable and I could hear the sound of my bones being crushed. I could also hear myself screaming louder than I have ever screamed in my life. Suddenly the pain intensified sending my body into convulsions.

And then I felt nothing.

Everything went black but I had the feeling that I was floating. _Is this what I would have felt if I had died as a human? _I thought to myself. I felt free and light and then suddenly I was gone.

**Bella's POV**

They finally caught up to us a few seconds after I had seen them. One guard- a female- crashed into us sending us flying into the ground. I fell out of Eleazar's arms and landed hard on the concrete. My legs shook in pain as I hit the ground.

I heard the sounds of boulders grinding against each other and knew that the Denali clan had begun to fight with the guards that were following us. I looked up and saw a brown haired vampire fighting against Irina.

For some reason the guard looked familiar. I had a strange feeling that I had met her before. Her hair was up in a neat bun and her read Irises glanced at me knowingly.

For a second the face of Gianna flashed before my eyes. This vampire looked exactly like her except for the blood red eyes. I could feel my mouth drop open. They had changed Gianna into a vampire.

Gianna smiled at me when she realised that I had remembered her. Her face was now more angular and paler. Her once pale lips were now full and red.

"Hello again Bella," Gianna's now musical voice chimed. She didn't wait for me to reply and went back to fighting with Irina. I looked around and noticed that everyone was busy fighting someone else. Maybe I could sneak away unnoticed.

As quietly as I could I began to make my way farther and farther away from the fight. I was still on the ground and I used my arms to pull the rest of my body down the dark road.

Of course I knew I probably wouldn't be able to get away, I was just tired of sitting around and letting everyone fight for me all the time. Time seemed to slow down as I made my way across the cold hard pavement. My arms trembled as I pulled myself farther and farther away.

It took me a moment to realise how far away from everyone I was. I sliver of hope began to rise in me as I got up and began to hobble down the dark road. My leg was throbbing and I was pretty sure I sprained it but I still kept running. I had to get to the airport quickly.

The road was dark and quiet as I made my way down it. I tried not to think about the things that could be waiting for me in every shadow or behind every corner. So I thought of Edward and his crooked smile.

I didn't know exactly where I was going but there were signs by the road with plane pictures on them pointing me in the right direction. I didn't know Italian, so for all I knew they could be saying something completely different.

I shivered as the cool night air clung to my skin. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying warm myself, but this proved to be hazardous. Without my arms to help me balance as I walked I was sure to fall.

The streets of Volterra were so quiet that I could hear my heart hammering in my ears. Not a car or person passed me on the road. I guess even though the people didn't know vampires existed something inside of them made them stay in at night.

I couldn't tell how long I had been walking for, but I could see a light in the distance. I squinted my eyes and tried to see what it was. My heart started to pound harder as I realised that it was the airport. I was so close!

The airport came closer and closer until I could hear the sound of planes landing and leaving. I smile spread on my face as I realised that I was finally close to my freedom and this time I had done it myself.

_Edward, I hope everything's ok. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you or anyone else got hurt because of me. _I thought to myself. _Nothing will happen to them. We made it this far already._

By now the airport was so close that excitement began to build up inside of me. I tried to run towards it but my leg wouldn't let me so I half ran half walked. I was finally going to be safe. No one could say for how long but still.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground. My head landed on the concrete with a sickening _crack_. My eyes began to close and I heard a low growl escape whatever had thrown me down.

I felt a warm sticky liquid begin to pour out of my head and as it did the vampires growls intensified. I tried to move my hand to my head to stop the flow of the blood but I couldn't control my body. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. Suddenly my leg didn't hurt anymore, and my arm didn't either. I wasn't cold. I was just dazed.

The only thing that could break through my numbness was a sharp pain in my shoulder. It was followed by a warm sensation. My mind started to scream in panic as I began to realise what was happening to me.

Soon the warm feeling had grown hot and my shoulder throbbed in pain. Each time my heart beat the pain would intensify. I heard my self scream in agony as the heat began to spread down my arm.

My body began to shake as the now scorching heat traveled through my arms and down my legs. It seemed to fill every part of me, burning my face, my toes, and my thighs. It burned everything.

I heard myself screaming for Edward but after a while my throat burned too much to scream. So I suffered in silence.

**Sorry I took so long guys! At first I really hated this chapter but then I thought it was unfair for me to take so long so I posted it anyways. Then the next day I had second thoughts about it after having a dream about crazy people booing me off stage after reading it! SoIdeleted it. Then I looked at all of the reviews I had recieved and decided it was good after all lol. Sorry for the double post!**


	8. Everything Changes

**Hello! This chapter was written very fast.. lol it only took us one day (We started this morning). Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**p.s Anyone see the pictures of the Cullen family on stephenie meyers website? Tell me what you think of them! Lots of my friends really don't like them...**

Everything Changes

**Alice's POV**

It was almost morning, and the guards still hadn't shown up yet. Something was happening but I couldn't see anything new in my visions. We all stood in silence trying to figure out what was going on. Both Edward and Jacob were pacing around in worried silence.

_A bunch of Guards attacked the cab that Bella and the Denali clan were in. Eleazar got Bella out of the car before anything could happen to her._

I sighed in relief as I realised that for now Bella was still safe. Edward's face showed relief as well. His once rigid posture had relaxed a little. Anyways why was I worrying? The Denali clan was with her. Nothing would happen.

The Pack was starting to get restless- they were tired, hungry and irritated. Everyone stayed far away from them, knowing that anything could set them off.

We were also getting restless it was almost time for the sun to rise. We would have to leave soon or we would risk someone seeing us sparkling. It would probably shock them to see a bunch of overgrown dogs lurking around as well.

I glanced at Jasper and he smiled back at me. He looked so cute standing there with his hair all ruffled…

_Bella was walking alone down a dark street. She walked in the direction of the Volterra airport. When she was just a few meters away from it a female brown haired vampire jumped on top of her. Bella fell to the ground, hitting it hard. Her head cracked open and once the vampire smelled her blood she couldn't resist biting her._

I snapped back into the present time, and if my heart had been alive it would have been pounding at high speeds. Edwards face had already changed as he watched my vision. Without hesitating he started to run in the general direction of the airport-in the direction of Bella. I turned back to everyone and started to tell them what happened.

"I just had a vision that a vampire attacked Bella. Edward has already started to run to her so let's get moving and catch up." As I said this, Jacob had already started to run. We all followed behind him running as fast as we could.

If only I had had the vision earlier, maybe I would have been able to stop Bella from getting

**Edward's POV **

I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I had let Bella drive to the airport with the Denali clan thinking that she would be safe. I should have gone with her and now it might be too late for her.

_Please Bella. Please be ok. _

I ran as fast as my legs could go and in the distance I could see the airport. Placed in front of it was a vampire on top of what looked like Bella. Anger swelled in side of me as I realised that her lips were on Bella still. The strong sent of her blood hit me like a wall. It was calling me towards her but I was so focused on the vampire that I didn't really notice.

I felt the monster in side of me come alive as I ran straight into the vampire-sending her flying towards the floor. I didn't even let her touch the ground before I hit her again. This _monster_ had hurt Bella and now she was going to pay for it.

I turned the vampires limp body over and Gianna's now bright red eyes stared into mine. Even though she was badly hurt she still smirked at me, sending me into more of a furious frenzy.

My hands shot out at her face trying to smack the smirk off of it. I didn't know how many times I hit her but I stopped when I heard my angel call my name.

"Edward," The sound barely escaped her lips. She was in so much pain, and it was my entire fault. In a second I was by her side cradling her body in my arms. She was shaking from all of the pain and I could hear her heart beat growing fainter and fainter.

I sat and watched her in agony, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. There was already too much venom in her and she had already lost a lot of blood. I kissed her soft dry lips.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her body stopped seizing for a second. Then just like that she went back to being in pain. I kissed her again and the same thing happened.

"Edward, your lips," Bella managed to say before her body began to feel the pain again. Something about my lips had healed her for a second? I had never heard of this before, but if it helped her I would do it.

I ravished her face with kisses, covering each part of her skin. I kissed her down her neck, her arms and her legs. I didn't let myself enjoy the kisses, it would be wrong when she was in so much pain.

As I continued to kiss her, I heard a cough behind me and turned to see my family and the Pack standing behind us. Jacob looked extremely uncomfortable but he still came close to us to see if Bella was O.K

When he saw that she had been bitten his face turned from uncomfortable to angry.

"What do you think you're doing _bloodsucker?_ She's dying and you're taking advantage of her?" Jacob spat angrily, his body beginning to shake.

"I think the coldness of my lips dulls the pain for a while." I explained in between kisses. Jacob still looked unsure but I didn't care. He could believe whatever he wanted.

"Edward we need to get her out of here." Carlisle said quietly. "It is almost morning plus we should get Bella back home where she can be more comfortable."

I nodded and quickly picked Bella up in my arms. Alice had rented a private jet so that people wouldn't be suspicious as to why Bella was in so much pain and not in a hospital.

Eleazar had taken a flying training session a few years ago and was properly equipped to fly the jet back to Forks.

I heard Bella moan in pain as the venom continued to spread. I quickly kissed her and rubbed my lips back and forth trying to dull her pain even more. In a second the Denali clan was standing beside us. My jaw clenched angrily in response to them.

"Edward, please don't be angry with us. We tried our best to take care of Bella. They attacked us and she wandered off by herself. We are so sorry we didn't do more." Tanya said quietly. She stared intently into my eyes, trying to make me understand.

They all stood around me and they did each look sorry. Seconds passed as we stared at each other.

Finally I nodded quietly at them. I couldn't make my mouth say that I forgave them so for now a nod would have to do. They smiled gratefully at me and then we all ran towards the Jet. We were all going home.

**Bella's POV**

I had regained consciousness twice and was greeted by the face of the only person I dreamed about. Edward.

The pain was unbearable from the start and for I while I forgot what it was like to not be in any pain. I forgot what it was like to laugh, or feel happy. All I could feel was the fire.

Then Edward's lips found mine and just like that the pain disappeared. That was when I regained consciousness for the first time. Of course it made sense that his lips could reduce the pain in me but in a second the pain had returned and I realised that the relief would only last for a little while.

From that point on Edwards lips had never left me. I could feel him all over my skin- the coolness of his lips easing my pain. My body began to relax and my eyes started to droop. After what I had just gone through my body was ready for some sleep.

I was still going through the transformation, but I was doing it with little pain. All I could feel were Edwards's cool lips bringing me comfort.

I didn't know how long I had been lying on the ground for, but it felt like I had been in pain for years. And in the darkness of my slumber I couldn't tell how long I was sleeping for either. It was like I was awake, but only in my head. Everything outside of my head wasn't there.

This gave me some time to think about some things that I hadn't thought about in a while. Like Edward and my wedding that was supposed to be tomorrow. Or was it supposed to happen yesterday? I couldn't even remember.

I felt my heart drop as I realised that Edward wasn't the one who changed me. He had already started to prepare for my change, he went hunting more often and he was around me even more if that was even possible, but now all of that didn't matter. The change had already begun.

But we could finally be together, and he couldn't back out. I was now becoming a vampire. I would have super strength, and speed. But I would have to say goodbye to my old friends and my parents.

_Charlie, Renee… Jake._

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. They would never see me get married, or go off to college. I would never laugh with Angela and Ben again. I would even miss Mike- even though he was very annoying. My heart ached as I thought about leaving them all behind.

Then I remembered what I was trading my old life in for-eternity with the love of my life, Edward. I had replayed this moment over and over in my mind, and I knew each time that I was making the right decision. How was I supposed to live without him or any of the Cullen's in my life?

I knew that I would rather die than live without Edward. I would do anything for him- even suffer these three days of horrific pain.

**Edward's POV**

The flight was a long, quiet one. Each of us sat in silence thinking to ourselves. Not a sound could be heard except for the occasional moan from Bella.

I had been dreading the thought of changing her from the moment Alice saw it happening in one of her visions. The thought of Bella being in such tremendous pain for three days straight tortured me. Of course I wanted to be with her forever, but I would not make her go through all of that pain just for me.

After figuring out that the coolness of my lips eased Bella's pain, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. Bella wouldn't be in any pain as long as I was with her. And I wouldn't leave her side for anything. All of the worrying I had been doing for the past months was for nothing.

The only thing that upset me was that I wasn't the one to change her. We had it all planned out. We were going to get married first and then I would change her. I wanted her to have as many human experiences as possible. I didn't want her to regret anything after she was changed.

I glanced around the jet. Everyone looked exhausted, but I knew we would all have to fight again. The Volturi would come back to take what they thought was theirs.

Jacob had been staring at Bella from the moment we found her. I knew he wanted to be here with her but he didn't say anything. He just watched her from a distance. Every time she would let out a gasp or noise his expression would turn pained. Once after Bella screamed he even got up out of his seat. We all looked over at him and he quickly sat down.

No matter how much he tried to hide it, we could all see that he was still in love with Bella. Finally after shooting hundreds of worried glances at her, Jacob stood up. He slowly walked down the aisle to where Bella was laying.

_Can I just see if she's O.K?_ I heard him think. I nodded at him and he quietly knelt down in front of her. He didn't touch her; he probably knew that if my cool touch soothed her pain than his hot one would just increase it.

Bella's peaceful expression suddenly changed to a pained one. The venom was starting to hurt again. I quickly began to kiss her shoulder-the source of the pain. In an instant her face began to relax and she slowly fell back to sleep.

I looked up and found Jacob watching us with sadness in his eyes. He slowly got up and walked back to his seat. As he left Alice came and took his place.

"How is she doing Edward?" Her small voice asked. She stared sympathetically at Bella and brushed a piece of matted hair off of her damp face.

"Way better than anyone has ever been, I think." I replied. It was amazing how little pain Bella was in. And I had thought that morphine would have helped. Little did I know that my kisses would be her medicine.

I smiled to myself as I thought this. For once I felt like I had finally done something right, something that helped Bella. And for once the dog couldn't do anything to help. This thought probably made me even happier. I mentally cursed myself for being happy when Bella was going through this change. I had to be there for her, and I was busy thinking about Jacob.

I looked down at Bella's beautiful face and saw that she was paler than usual. I knew this was supposed to happen but it still surprised me to see her differently. And so fast as well. But it didn't surprise me in a bad way. It only made her look even more beautiful.

I stared at her face some more, trying to see if there were any more changes in her. I felt some movement behind me and realised that my whole family was there watching too.

"Hey did you guys notice how her hair looks darker?" Emmett's booming voice asked. We all looked at her hair and for the first time I noticed that it was a shade darker. It matched perfectly with her pale face.

"And she does kind of look slimmer, don't you think?" Rosalie asked quietly. Of course only Rosalie would be looking to see if Bella was skinnier or not. But it was true; Bella was slimmer than before.

_Wow Bella looks hot._ I heard Quil think. I quickly growled at him and he stepped back with an embarrassed look on his face. I heard a few Pack members chuckle. By now everyone on the plane had surrounded Bella, everyone noticing something different about her. If she had been awake at the moment I knew her face would have been bright red.

Oh how I would miss her blush, or the way that her heart would race whenever I smiled at her. I admitted that I would also miss the scent of her blood and how it smelled so sweet when I ran my nose down her neck.

But without those things I would still love her. They did drive me crazy but I loved _her_ not her _blood._ I would get used to not hearing her heart beat anymore if it meant that we would be together for all eternity.

"Edward, can I speak with you for a minute?" Carlisle asked interrupting my thoughts. I glanced at Bella's peaceful body, not wanting to leave her alone. "Alice will watch her for you, it will only take a second." He added, sensing my worry.

"Edward when we get back to Forks we will have to stage Bella's death. I think it would be better if you "died" along with her. We have already told Charlie that you took Bella on a surprise trip to Italy. He was very worried when she didn't come home that night." Carlisle said quickly. He looked at me quietly, waiting for my reaction.

"How are we going to die?" I asked.

"On the flight back home your plane crashed. You both perished."

"This is going to kill Charlie and Renee." I mumbled staring down at my hands.

"I know this is hard but it's the only way." He replied. I nodded at him and went back to Bella. My head was spinning as I sat underneath her, putting her head on my lap. How was I going to tell her that she wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye to anyone? Her old life was over. As soon as we got to Forks we would have to make up some story about how we died.

I looked down at Bella as she lay quietly in my arms. How was I supposed to tell her that she would never talk to her parents or friends again? Of course we knew this would happen when I changed her, but since we weren't expecting her to get changed so soon she never even got a chance to say goodbye to anyone.

Bella began to move restlessly in my arms. The pain was starting to come back. I pressed my lips against her neck. I could feel her pulse begin to get weaker.

Just then the jet started to land. As soon as we were safely on the ground I quickly opened the door and ran to our house with Bella in my arms. We didn't have time to sit and wait for a cab to come pick us up. I wanted her to be safe in my room.

As I walked through the front door of our house, it finally hit me that we were home and that Bella was here as well. I ran us up into my room and then I carefully lay her on the bed. I put a chair in front of it so that I could sit and watch her to make sure that she wasn't in any pain.

A few minutes later my family came home. The pack had gone back to La Push to make sure everything was alright. I heard Alice come bounding up the stairs towards my room. The door opened swiftly and she bounced in and sat down beside Bella on the bed.

"Edward can I change Bella into different clothes?" Alice asked. "Unless _you_ would like to." She added with a small laugh.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked. Why would she want to change Bella's clothing at a time like this? And why did she think _I_ would want to…

"Edward she has blood all over herself. It's kind of distracting to some of us." Alice said serious now. I noticed that she had a plastic bag in her hand. It was probably filled with new clothes.

I quickly left the room but stood outside of the door to make sure that Bella was alright. 10 seconds later Alice opened the door.

"Done." She smiled triumphantly at me. I walked back to my chair with Alice following closely behind me. Bella was now wearing a clean pair of jeans and a button down blouse.

"But seriously Edward, Bella is going to be a vampire now. Don't tell me you haven't thought about being with her in that way." She said observing me closely to see if I was lying.

Seconds went by as I tried to come up with a good answer. I could tell by the way she was fidgeting that Alice was beginning to get impatient.

"Of course I have," I started to say. "How could I _not_ think about her in that way? She's just too attractive for her own good."

"Well she's going to be a vampire soon…" she hinted at me. "Are you scared or something?"

I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing from downstairs. Then I heard Rosalie smack them both on their heads. I was usually able to keep myself composed in times like this but I just couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips.

"Edward I don't think this is very funny you know." Alice said angrily.

"I know Alice. I'll talk to Bella about it if it will make you feel any better." I said as I began to push her out of my room. This was actually getting quite embarrassing. I couldn't believe she actually thought I was _scared_.

Suddenly I heard a rustling noise behind me. I turned to see my angel sitting up on our bed.

"E-Edward?" Her musical voice called.

**Review review REVIEW! I have 1543 hits and only 24 reviews. How does that work? Lol. Thats all I have to say. :)**


	9. A Different Perspective

**Hey! Our older cousin slept at our house last night in the same room as the computer. She was already sleeping so I didnt want to wake her up just to post a new chapter even though it was done... Sorry!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

A Different Perspective

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly then I quickly had to shut them. Everything seemed so bright and full of colour, my eyes were already used to the darkness that had surrounded me for however long it had taken the change to happen. I slowly opened them again, but this time I let my eyes adjust to the light.

I was in Edward's room on his bed. I could feel the tiny fibres in fabric brushing against my skin as I sat myself up on the bed. I noticed cracks on the walls that weren't there before. What was I doing here? I didn't remember falling asleep here and why was it so bright? Then it hit me.

_Duh Bella you're a vampire now._

_Wait… I'm a vampire! _That explained a lot. I felt different somehow, like I was lighter. I felt like a new person. I gazed around Edward's room and saw him standing in the doorway talking to someone outside.

"E-Edward?" I asked jumping when I heard my voice. It was almost like music. Edward turned around and stared at me with a shocked expression. My embarrassment began to grow as he stood there and stared at me.

Maybe he didn't like what he saw? Maybe he liked me better as a human. I self consciously brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I sat in silence and waited to hear his reaction.

Finally after staring at me for what felt like hours Edward spoke.

"Oh my… Bella you look amazing." He said as he ran up to me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I noticed that his body didn't feel cold or hard anymore. I put my down head against his chest breathing in his scent. He even smelled better.

"Really? When I saw you staring at me I thought you didn't like how I looked." I laughed happily. He thought I looked _amazing._

"Bella, words can not describe how incredible you look right now. I can't even find the right words to tell you how exquisite you are." Suddenly his lips were on mine. At first they were gentle, just like how he kissed me when I was human, and then they grew stronger and stronger. Mine did too; it felt like I hadn't kissed him in years.

We had no boundaries, and neither of us had to breathe. I opened my eyes and watched Edwards face. With my new eyesight he looked even better than before. I didn't even think that that was possible. I didn't know how long we sat there in each others arms but Edward pulled away soon after, much to my dismay.

"Don't you want to see what you look like?" He asked me, laughing at my annoyed expression. I nodded and got off of the bed. I had to steady myself when I reached the bathroom mirror. I had gone so fast without even trying! I heard Edward chuckle quietly to himself.

"You know I can hear you now." I said laughing. I looked up into the mirror and I almost screamed at what I saw.

I was still the same Bella, but just prettier somehow. And my face was more angular. It was also very pale, but I already had a pale face before so that wasn't a surprise. My hair was darker and thicker than it was and I finally had curves where no curves could be found on me as a human. My eyelashes looked longer and darker even though I was wearing no makeup.

Everything about me looked great except for my blood red eyes. I stared at them in the mirror and they sent a shiver down my spine. After they were replaced with a gold colour I would never have to see them again. The thought of seeing those red eyes on me permanently made goose bumps rise on my arms. _I will not feed on humans _I promised myself.

Edward stood quietly behind me-he was gauging my reaction. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, they'll disappear soon." He said. He must have seen me staring at my eyes. I nodded quickly at him. I didn't want him to think that I regretted my decision.

"How long did it take for me to change?" I asked him trying to change the subject. Edward seemed to know what I was trying to do, but he gave me my answer anyways.

"Two days and a few hours actually," He said smiling "It was the shortest change any of us have ever seen."

"Really? It felt way longer to me." I replied.

"Yes, it was excruciating not seeing your smile for two days straight." Edward said pulling me closer to him. Suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing with even more intensity than before.

Without me realising it Edward had already picked me up and carried me to his room. He didn't even break our kiss once. My hands had a mind of their own and I was starting to unbutton Edward's shirt.

Soon his hands had covered mine, stopping me.

"Later Bella…" He said quietly. His voice sounded rougher than I had ever heard it. I nodded and let myself rest on his chest. I was already used to Edward saying no to me and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now.

"Bella, do you want to come running with me?" Edward asked. He was wearing my favourite crooked grin so how could I resist him? Plus I wanted to see how fast I could _really_ run.

We walked hand in hand to the back of the house. There was a mini forest in the Cullen's backyard. It was filled with rocks, mud, logs and bushes.

"Is this where we're going to run?" I asked scared of his reply. This looked extremely dangerous. I knew that I wasn't clumsy anymore but I still had a bad feeling about all of the things that I could trip over.

As if he could read my thoughts Edward began to laugh.

"Ah Bella, don't worry you aren't going to fall. That's nearly impossible for a vampire." He said grabbing my hand as we started to run. The trees whipped at us as we sped past them. I gradually began to gain confidence in my abilities and sped up much to Edward's surprise.

"Wow, I actually have to work hard to keep up with you." He said amazed. Suddenly I felt my foot slip out from underneath me. I started to fall backwards and then I was stopped by Edward's arms.

"Oof," As I landed on him the air was forced out of my lungs. Not that I needed it.

"Bella! I can't believe you _fell_." Edward said in between bouts of laughter. I waited for the usual feeling of my face getting hot but it didn't come. It took me a moment to realise that I would never have to worry about blushing again!

Edward turned me around and gripped both of my hands when he noticed the embarrassed expression on my face. I tried to avoid looking into his eyes, knowing that they would give my humiliation away.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Edward said trying not to smile. I gave in and looked up at him. Who was I kidding? How could I _not_ look at him?

"Well I think its time for us to go back inside." Edward said after a while.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't mind just standing there in Edward's arms. I could do that all day.

"Our family is getting upset with me for hogging you for all this time," He chuckled. "Especially Alice." My mouth dropped open. In my excitement I had forgotten about everyone else.

"I completely forgot about them! Let's go-I'll race you." I yelled as I ran ahead of him. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the surprised look on his face as I beat him.

"Hey, you cheated!" Edward laughed as we entered the house.

"Oh Edward you don't have to be _embarrassed_ that I beat you." I teased. Just then the rest of the family walked in.

"Wow Bella you look amazing!" Alice yelled as she gave me a tight hug. "Of course I already knew what you were going to look like but you look even better in person."

"Yes Bella, you do look wonderful." Esme said. Everyone crowded around me, telling me how good I looked. I felt like a celebrity- and I didn't really like it. But I let them have their fun with me, knowing how happy it made them.

"Bella, I was wondering, have you discovered any powers yet?" Carlisle asked. Everyone turned and looked at me expectantly.

"No actually. I know that Aro said I would be a Blocker but I really don't know if that's true." I replied. Carlisle seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"A Blocker? Hmm… Bella would you mind if we did some tests to see if this is true?" Carlisle asked. I nodded at him.

"First I want you to focus on Edward's power." I began to think about Edward and how he could read minds. Carlisle's voice began to sound distant.

"Now I want you to tell him to stop reading everyone's minds. It's an invasion of our privacy." I knew Carlisle was joking but I mentally told Edward to stop.

_Stop… stop… stop_

I didn't feel like anything was happening. I felt my heart drop. Oh well, I didn't have to be a special vampire as long as I was with Edward that didn't matter.

I decided to try one more time just to see what would happen. This time I concentrated even harder. I imagined myself taking Edwards power away so that he couldn't use it anymore. I suddenly felt my brain "click"

Suddenly I was surrounded by voices. Some were familiar but lots weren't.

_"I wonder if it's working…"_

_"Ugh what's taking her so long?"_

_"I'm starving! I wonder if there are any leftovers..."_

_"I hate you with a fiery passion!"_

_"I wonder if Bella will want any of the clothes I bought for her..."_

The voices seemed to flood into my brain. I tried to cover my ears but that didn't seem to keep them out. And then just like that they were gone.

"Whoa what just happened?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know… I just started to hear all of these voices. And I know that one was from Alice. You bought me clothes right?"

"Yeah but how did you know…" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Hey, for a few seconds I suddenly couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. It was kind of a relief actually." Edward said.

Then it hit me. What Aro said was right- I could block _and_ use other vampire's powers.

"Carlisle I think I stole Edwards power from him for a while." I stated quietly. I never thought I would end up this powerful.

"That's what I suspect also, Bella." Carlisle smiled. "Well now we've discovered your power, all you have to do is learn how to control it."

"Bella, aren't you hungry at all?" Jasper asked me later on with a confused expression on his face. Come to think of it I didn't feel hungry at all. From all of the stories I had heard from everyone I thought that I would have been ready to attack someone by now.

"Yes Bella isn't your throat burning at least a little bit?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head no. I was a freak of nature as a human and I was already becoming a freak of nature as a vampire too?

"I think I'm going to have to look into this. Tell me if you get hungry though." Carlisle said as he went into his office. _Hmm maybe this is a good thing?_ I thought to myself.

"Wow Bella isn't this exciting! You have a power too… Hey I have an idea- try it on me!" Alice said interrupting my thoughts. She quickly closed her eyes waiting for me to use my power on her. I began to focus on Alice and her power to see the future. I imagined myself taking her power away and then I felt my brain do the clicking thing again.

Soon the image of a funeral came to my mind. It looked like it was being held inside of a church. Dark colours were everywhere to be seen. Everyone I knew was there.

It was like I was watching a movie, but different because everything seemed so real. Everything was clearer. I was watching from a third person point of view.

Charlie, Renee and Phil sat in the front row of the church. I had never seen Charlie cry before in my life, but there he stood bawling his eyes out. Renee stood holding his hand. There were tears streaming down her face. They both looked years older now as if they had been put in a time machine.

In the next row stood all of my friends from school and even Lauren and Jessica. Ben was holding Angela in his arms and she looked like she was crying. I couldn't tell because her face was buried in his chest.

Even the Cullen's were at the funeral. They all had saddened looks on their faces. Everyone was there but Edward. Esme had a tissue in her hand. Of course I knew she couldn't cry but other people didn't. Carlisle stood with his arm around Esme. He had a pained expression on his face.

I sickening feeling was starting to develop inside of my stomach as I watched everyone listen to the speaker. Who had died while I was gone? Was it a teacher… a parent… a family friend? That's when I noticed the display set up in the front of the church. There were white flowers surrounding two pictures set in the middle.

I tried to look in closer and as if I was a camera the scene started to zoom in. I was finally close enough to see who had died. I braced myself knowing that they were probably people I knew.

There smiling back at me were the pictures of Edward and I that I had taken after my birthday. I heard myself gasp as I read the plaque underneath our pictures.

_In loving memory of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan._

_Edward and Bella met and fell in love when Bella moved to Forks to live with her father. They were going to get married after graduation but on a flight home from Italy their plane crashed and the two lovers were never seen again. We will always remember their love for each other and their love for others. _

_Rest in Peace _

Soon the image began to fade and as I returned to the present I could hear everyone's voices beginning to talk.

"So Bella did it work?" Rosalie spoke for the first time. But I couldn't bear to look at her, I felt like I was suffocating. I decided that I needed to leave. Without saying anything to anyone I ran out of the door.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I just needed to leave. It wasn't a surprise to me that I would have to fake my own death but it was just hard seeing all of the people I was hurting. They would all believe I was gone and I would never get a chance to speak with them again.

Before I knew it I was in the meadow. It felt so good to be back after so long. The sun breached through the clouds in the sky and warmed my arms and legs. I sat down on the soft grass resting my back on a tree behind me.

Suddenly Edward was beside me. We didn't say anything to each other and we didn't have to. I put my head on his shoulder and I felt his lips kiss my hair. We sat in silence for so long that by the time we started to talk the sun had nearly gone down.

"So I guess you saw Alice's vision." Edward said quietly. His eyes were on the ground and he absentmindedly pulled a few blades of grass from the dirt.

"I saw our funerals." I said forcing myself to laugh. Edward watched me carefully as I looked up at the sky.

"Bella I am so sorry you have to go through all of this." He said.

"I knew what was going to happen after I was changed Edward. I accepted those consequences. I just didn't think that everything would happen so fast. It was hard to see everyone in there crying over me when I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, it was hard for each of us. After a while we got used to the idea of watching them from a distance. And then they're all gone in a blink of an eye." Edward said with a look of pain on his face. "But you know you have us here whenever you need us."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to watch my friends and family members die off one by one. But I wouldn't be doing it alone. I _did_ have my new family there for support. Of course they would never replace my old one but they would always be there for me.

"If it would make you feel any better we could go see Charlie one last time. He wouldn't be able to know that we are watching him, but still…"

"I think I would like that." I replied

"Also, I think Carlisle wants to talk with you about how you aren't hungry right now."

"O.K." I said standing up. It was almost night time and I was ready to go home. Edward and I walked back to the house hand in hand. Tomorrow I would say goodbye to Charlie.

**We want to make the next chapter kind of sad... Its going to be mostly from Bella's POV and maybe a little from Charlies. That poor man lol.**

**Review!! (please?)**

**P.S my 50th reviewer will get a sneak peak of upcoming chapters... (yes I am bribing you all.)**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Hello!! We haven't updated in so long. Sorry about that :) Thank you to DragonWingedHanyou who pointed out that if I bribed you guys with new chapters that you would just wait until the 49th review then review. So i'm sorry to say this but I won't be giving the 50th reviewer a sneak peek (sorry). I don't like to go back on my word but in 3 weeks no one has reviewed... probably cause you want to be the 50th. Anyway's here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Saying Goodbye

**Bella's POV**

Time is different for vampires than it is for humans. As a vampire time is neither faster nor slower than usual. It's like time doesn't even exist to us. The sun comes up then the sun goes down and we never change.

I was lying beside Edward on our bed-our fingers entwined- staring at the ceiling. Of course I was thinking about Charlie, and how today was the day I was supposed to say goodbye to him. Forever.

It was raining outside and I could hear each individual rain drop splash as it hit the ground. This constant noise was annoying at first but soon in blended into the background along with all of the other minuscule noises I could hear. My thoughts went back to Charlie. What was he going to do without me? He couldn't even cook_ lasagne _by himself.

My eyebrows had probably furrowed in worry because soon Edward had his arms wrapped around me, and immediately all of my worries disappeared.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be there with you." Edward spoke quietly. I nodded as I put my head down on his shoulder. This was going to be a hard day and I was lucky that Edward was here with me to help.

"We should probably get going soon though. Charlie will be waking up in a few hours."

"Yeah that's true." I mumbled. I wondered when Charlie would find out- or if he had already found out.

"Edward, does Charlie know already?" I asked quickly. Part of me wanted him to already know so that it would be over and done with, but another part of me wanted him to still believe I was alive.

"Yes, Carlisle called him last night while we were gone." Edward's eyes bore into mine, trying to gauge my reaction. I felt like bursting into tears but I knew I couldn't. It was probably a good thing or else Edward would blame himself for hurting me.

"How did he take it?" I asked after a few moments. I had waited until I was sure my voice wouldn't crack.

"He was very quiet at first. Then after he went into denial, he thought that Carlisle was playing a trick on him. When he finally realised it wasn't a joke he got… angry."

"He was angry? At who?" I asked surprised.

"Me." Edward stated simply. He waited a few seconds as I tried to figure out what he was saying on my own. When I couldn't he continued. "He believes it's my fault that we died because I asked you to go to Italy with me."

"Wow… Does he still believe that?" I thought Charlie would eventually warm up to Edward, but it seemed that he hated him still, even though he was "dead".

"He believes it even more strongly now than before. He hates me for hurting you last year and now for taking your life away." Edward said sadly. His eyes seemed to grow cloudy as he retold Charlie's thoughts.

"Edward, its just Charlie being Charlie. I chose to be with you. Of course Charlie doesn't know that but I still don't want you to keep blaming yourself for these kinds of things. I chose this."

"I know Bella, and I'm happy you did. I'm sorry that I keep blaming myself but I truly believe that I took your soul away from you." He said with a pause.

"I'm happy that you're here though and I should probably stop ruining all of our happy moments with my guilt huh?" Edward chuckled lightly.

"Yup, let's not think about that right now. I'm happy because I'm in your arms. I just need to feel this happiness before I see Charlie O.K?" I replied.

"Anything for you Bella." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

A few hours later I was dressed and ready to go watch Charlie. I grabbed Edwards hand and we ran towards my old house and as we got closer I could feel the sadness inside of me growing bigger.

I felt like I hadn't been home in years. The house looked so different- older even. The paint was cracking and the wood was breaking on some parts. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I were still human.

Edward and I made our way towards Charlie's window. It was on the other side of the house, the one opposite of my window. I pulled myself up the side of the house and Edward followed closely behind me.

Charlie's room was engulfed in darkness. I could still see but everything was dimmer. On Charlie's bed were a bunch of blankets and it looked like something was wrapped in them.

That's when I realised that the thing under the covers was Charlie. I listened carefully and noticed that he wasn't snoring. He must have been awake under there.

Suddenly the smell of salt and water hit my nose. I glanced at Edward and he nodded at Charlie. Was Charlie _crying_?

I looked closer at his body and noticed for the first time how uneven his breathing was. Soon small sounds began to escape his lips as his crying grew louder.

I closed my eyes trying to block the scene out but I could still see him in my mind. When he called my name my eyes snapped open again.

"Bella," He whispered at first. I had the urge to answer him. I wanted to go to him and tell him that everything was going to be fine and that I was still alive. I had never seen Charlie cry like this before.

He pulled out a picture from underneath his pillow. It was taken when I was five. My short brown hair was up in two pig tails. I was sitting on Charlie's shoulders and we both smiled up at the camera like we were having the time of our lives.

Charlie stroked the picture carefully as if it was a delicate piece of china. I still remembered that day. I had spent a week with Charlie for the summer and I got angry at him because he couldn't do my hair the way Renee could. After trying for hours Charlie finally got it. He was so proud of himself too.

I smiled as the memory replayed in my mind. Charlie was so proud that he got out his new camera and took that picture of us. After we took the picture he spent the day showing me and my hair to the people around Forks.

"Please…Not Bella… Not my Bella." Charlie moaned quietly. By now the tears were streaming down his face. I had never seen him look so lost. Suddenly my hand was on the window and I began to open it.

Edwards hands were immediately on mine, forcing the window shut. He wrapped his arms around me and jumped off of the window ledge to the ground hiding us behind a tree.

A few seconds later Charlie was at the window looking around frantically.

"Bella? Bella come back. Please Bella!" He called out of the window. He stood there calling my name for what felt like hours before he went back to his bed. I sat on the ground behind the trees and wrapped my arms around my torso- a habit that had carried with me from my human days.

Dry sobs began to wrack my body. I could feel myself shake beneath my arms. Edward put his arms around me and held me close until I settled down. Minutes passed as I began to calm myself.

"Bella I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I should never have brought you here." Edward started to apologize.

"No, I wanted to come say goodbye to Charlie. I just didn't know it would be so hard." I said quietly. I felt so selfish at the moment. I was putting my friends and family through so much pain for my own pleasure.Pain and guilt washed over my body like water. "Thank you for taking me Edward."

"I regret taking you here but I'm glad you've had some closure. None of us could have done anything like this because the blood lust would have taken over."

That reminded me… I still hadn't eaten anything. In fact I didn't even feel hungry. Right now I should have been at Charlie's throat, but here I was sitting on the grass outside of the house.

"Are you better now?" Edward asked me cautiously. I nodded trying to reassure him.

"I'm ready to go home." I said looking back at my old house once more. This was the last time I would be here. "_Goodbye Dad, I love you_."

We walked into the house and found the whole family waiting for us. They all stood in the hall smiling sadly.

"Hello Bella, we thought you would like some company right about now." Carlisle said. I nodded and Esme came and gave me a hug.

"We're here for you Bella. Whatever you need, just ask." She smiled.

"Yes Bella. We're family now." Rosalie said hesitantly. Everyone turned and looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked annoyed. She quickly scowled and folded her arms.

"Thank you everyone," I laughed. They all smiled back at me in response. I looked over at Alice and noticed that she looked very excited. I knew that I wouldn't have to ask her what was going on. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Bella, Carlisle has some very exciting news for you…" Alice said happily. Everyone turned to see what Carlisle had to say.

"Well Bella, as you and everyone else has noticed you haven't been hungry at all after your change. Am I correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes that's true." I replied wondering where he was headed with this.

"Well this is a very, _very_ uncommon thing to happen to a new born vampire. There are only about three recorded cases of this ever happening to anyone else before." I waited for him to continue.

"I have spoken to some of my friends-they are quite old and they know a lot about these things- and they say that it must be part of your power." Carlisle smiled.

"I thought that I was a Blocker," I said quickly.

"You were always very unique as a human Bella, and I guess you brought two human traits with you when you changed, your ability to block powers and your distaste for blood."

I felt my mouth drop open for what felt like the thousandth time this week. _Another _power? Like I could deal with one, let alone two? But as I thought about it more a weight seemed to lift off of my shoulders.

Now I could go to school with the Cullen's and I wouldn't have to worry about killing my lab partner. I could go out in public and do the things I would normally do.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice asked.

"Of course I am I'm just a little stunned that's all." I laughed. Edward smiled at me.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Jasper said quietly. I felt bad that I could just skip all of the bloodthirsty stuff while Jasper was still going through it. He sent me a reassuring smile. "Don't feel bad, I can deal with it."

"So does that mean I never have to eat?" I asked Carlisle.

"You can still drink blood. But you don't need to quench your thirst. If you felt like drinking blood you certainly could." He replied.

"I don't think I'll need to." I smiled. "Of course I still want to go on hunting trips with you guys. I just won't hunt."

"It will be so fun to have you along Bella." Alice reassured me. I smiled back at her. Soon everyone had gone to their separate parts of the house. I could hear Jasper and Emmett fighting over the remote in the living room.

"Bella lets go to our room." Edward said after everyone had left.

"Sure. I'll race you," I laughed. As we ran up the stairs Edward picked me up and ran with me.

"Now we both won." He smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. His lips felt so good against mine. I was glad that I didn't have to breathe anymore.

"Bella I have a surprise for you…" Edward smiled slyly. I heard myself groan loudly.

"Aw, can't I surprise my fiancée?" He asked playfully.

"Well as long as the surprise isn't expensive you can." I replied.

"This isn't something I bought. I just want to tell you something." He said his smile growing bigger by the second.

"O.K let me have it." I said folding my arms. I took a deep breath in bracing myself for the worst.

"Well if I remember correctly we were supposed to get married a few days ago…"

"Yes…" Oh no. He couldn't be thinking what I thought he was. I thought he would have forgotten about that by now.

"We have the dress already, the cake, decorations and everything that we need…"

"Please… No… Edward…" I desperately tried to stop Edward from saying what I knew he was about to say. I thought that when I became a vampire all of this marriage nonsense would be done with.

"Bella will you do me the honour of marrying me in two days?" Edward asked so quietly that I had to actually try to hear him. He looked at me with such love in his eyes that the words left my mouth before I even thought about it.

"Of course I will Edward."

At that moment his face looked so happy that I didn't care about how much I hated the idea of getting married. Just seeing Edward happy was enough for me.

He picked me up in his arms and spun me around so fast that the furniture around us looked like a large blur. Suddenly he was planting kisses all over my face and I couldn't help but be happy with him.

"Congratulations again you guys!" Alice shouted from somewhere in the house. Five other voices saying congratulations followed hers.

"Bella you make me so happy. I love you so much." Edward mumbled into my hair. His fingers entwined themselves in mine.

"I love you too Edward." I sighed drunk with happiness and excitement.

**Yay! Finally done this chapter. Bella's funeral next chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon. P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW :)**


	11. A Brand New Life

**Hey you guys... Yeah it's been a while. Sorry!! Forgive us please??**

A New Life

A Brand New Life

**Bella's POV**

The weather seemed to be matching my moods lately. You could say I was depressed but it was weird because I would only feel sad when I was alone. When I could sit and think about everything.

Yesterday I said goodbye to Charlie and today I was about to say goodbye to everyone else. Since I had seen Alice's vision a few days ago I knew that practically everyone that I had ever talked to here in Forks would be at my funeral, all of my friends, family, teachers, and even my dentist would be there.

I would slip quietly and unnoticed into my funeral. Alice had given me a large black hat with a veil attached to it to block my face from any wandering eyes. I would only stay for a few minutes because I was certain that I would break down and try to tell everyone that I was safe and sound.

An image from the day before popped into my mind. If Edward hadn't of been there to stop me I would have told Charlie that I was alive. I just couldn't bear to see him hurting so much. I didn't want to think about how Renee must be feeling right now.

The Cullen's were going to be at the wedding too-minus Edward. They would have to put their acting skills to the test today. They had to pretend that they were mourning for both me and Edward even though they knew we were both safe and sound. But it wouldn't be difficult for them. They had years of experience covering up for each other.

Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the funeral. In a few seconds I had the churchiest looking, dark clothes that I owned on. We all gathered in the front hall of the house.

"Bella, I'm really sorry that I can't come with you this time. I'll wait outside of the church in case you need me". Edward said pausing for my reply. I nodded, signalling him to go on.

"We just don't want to draw attention to ourselves, and people would definitely notice me if I walked into the church. I'm already as white as a ghost..." He chuckled trailing off.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll be fine. You're family will be inside of the church with me. I will definitely come find you if I need to though." I replied trying to reassure him that I would be O.K without him. He nodded quietly but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Really Edward, I'll only be in there for a few minutes." I said laughing. Maybe if I made this a joke he would lighten up a bit. To my surprise the creases in his forehead immediately disappeared. I felt myself sigh in relief. I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips.

"O.K let's get this over with."

The service had started nearly an hour ago-I made sure I was late. This way no one would notice me walk in. The Cullen's had arrived earlier than me because it would look really bad if they were late for their own son's funeral.

I walked up to the two large doors that led to the sanctuary of the church. I still couldn't control my strength too well so I pushed on the door using my index finger. It squeaked quietly but nobody noticed. Everyone's focus was on the speaker at the front.

I pushed the tip of my hat even farther down. The veil covered my face but I wanted to make sure I could not be recognized. With silent footsteps I walked to the last row of pews and sat in the closest one to the door.

The speaker in the front sat down. Angela stood up and walked up to the mike. Angela looked horrible, as if she hadn't slept in days. She took a quivering breath in and then started to speak.

"Bella was the best friend that I have ever had. She was kind, funny, and smart. I only got to spend a couple of years with Bella, and I wish that I could have had more time with her. There were so many things that we never got to share with each other. So many things that we never got to learn about each other. But what I did know about Bella is that she loved Edward. And that he loved her. This wasn't just some high school puppy love- it was the real thing. And I don't want this to sound bad or anything, but I'm glad they died _together _because wherever they are now they still have each other. We will all miss them dearly-I know I will. I don't think I will ever find another couple like them again. Forks will be terribly boring without them."

Angela wiped her eyes as she walked back to her seat beside Ben. He quietly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she began to weep silently. My heart throbbed as I watched her cry in Ben's arms. _Stand firm Bella. You are here to receive closure. To say goodbye. You knew what would happen when you got here._

The next person to stand up and speak was Renee. As soon as I saw her get up I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit here anymore. I had to get out right away. Panic began to rise up from the pit of my stomach.

"Bella was the best daughter anyone could have asked for," Renee started. I quickly but quietly stood up. "I will miss her so much. She was my only daughter. I just hope she knows how much her father and I loved her-still love her," I made my way out of the large church doors as she finished her speech.

As I stepped into the sunlight I felt Edwards cold arms wrap around my body and just like that all of my walls came down. Sobs wracked my body once again. I felt Edward pick my legs up and begin to run somewhere with me. I was probably starting to get loud.

When I finally opened my eyes we were in the meadow. My head was resting on Edwards lap and he stared worriedly into my eyes. Knowing that I was probably worrying him I started to wipe the tears off of my face. I made an attempt to smile up at him.

"Bella I know you aren't ok so stop trying to pretend that you are. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better." He said quietly.

"Just stay here with me." I replied relieved that I wouldn't have to pretend to be alright. I sat up and rested my shoulders on his chest. Soon his arms were around me securing me to him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we watched the sun set. Edward played with my hair absentmindedly. For once I felt glad that we weren't talking. I just needed some time to my own thoughts. I guess Edward saw that because even though he gave me curious glances once in a while he never asked me what I was thinking.

I turned my head around and kissed him gently on the lips. His light eyes seemed to smoulder as my lips touched his.

"Thank you. For being here for me." I said quietly.

"It's really no problem I'll sit with you anytime-as long as your kisses are my reward that is." He joked. I laughed quietly and gave him another kiss. Except this one was longer.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been alone like this?" Edward asked. His voice sounded gruff and his eyes had darkened another shade of topaz.

_Hmmm… I could have fun with this…_

"It's been _too_ long Mr. Cullen," I said trying to make myself sound seductive. I turned my whole body around so that I was facing him. I trailed my finger down his shirt. By now his eyes were almost completely black.

"Uh… Bella…" Edward trailed off trying not to look at my face.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked as innocently as I could muster. I could feel a giggle begin to climb up my throat but I quickly forced it down. This was for all of the times he had flustered _me._

I slid down so that both of my legs were touching the ground on either side of him. I started to kiss him with as much passion as I could while pushing him into a laying down position with my other hand.

Suddenly I was being flipped over and _I_ was the one laying on the ground. Edward was grinning at me slyly.

"You Miss Swan are being very bad today aren't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Well I hope you know that you are making it very hard for me to resist you until our wedding tomorrow."

"Well it's not my fault that you have no self control." I said smiling up at him.

"Please be good Bella. I am trying very hard." Edward asked me, trying to dazzle me into submission.

It worked.

Anyways what was the point of waiting any longer? What was 18 hours when I had waited this long already?

"Fine," I said grouchily. "But tomorrow you won't be able to refuse." I said pouting my lip out.

"Believe me Bella, tomorrow I won't _want_ to refuse."

When we got back to the house everyone was seated in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey look, the two lovebirds are back." Emmett yelled. Everyone looked up and smiled at us.

"How are you doing Bella?" Esme asked me.

"I'm fine now thank-you Esme." As I said this I glanced at Edward. Jasper glanced at him also. Then he looked at me. I realised he could feel what just happened. Everyone else seemed to realise what we had been doing also. Everyone except for Emmett.

"Hey what's going on…?" He said with a confused expression on his face. Then, as if a light bulb had turned on above his head he finally understood.

"OH! Edward's a man now!" He laughed loudly.

Edwards jaw clenched and his fist closed tightly as he replied.

"No _Emmett _I am not a "man" as you so rudely put it. Bella and I are waiting until we are married." Edward looked like he was about to kill Emmett. I guess Emmett realised this because he was quick to apologize.

"Hey man I was just joking. Jeez don't be so uptight." He said holding his palms up. I began to laugh as they continued to fight. It was like watching a TV show.

"Oh Edward we're all family here. Emmett was just joking. You guys go make up while I go show Bella some more of her wedding supplies." Alice said jumping at the chance to show me anything to do with the wedding.

We ran up into Alice's room. Wedding materials, books, and decorations were everywhere. The bed was full of little wedding cake dolls and her dresser had makeup everywhere.

"I'm sorry about the mess. By tomorrow morning everything will be set up. By the way the wedding is in the night." Alice said. She still had a twinkle in her eye which made me think she was hiding something.

"Alice… what else is happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Bella. Don't worry about it alright?" She replied. "Just hold still." With that Alice began to try on different hair styles, makeup techniques, and even shoes on me. We had already tried these sorts of things on but Alice insisted we do it again "just to make sure".

I didn't know why she even bothered. She already knew what I would look like on my wedding day.

"Oh by the way Bella, Jazz is going to be sleeping in Edward's room tonight. You will be sleeping with me and Rose.

I was about to open my mouth and say no but she stopped me before I could even get a sound out.

"And don't even think about saying no missy. The groom and the bride aren't supposed to spend the night together the day before the wedding. And besides we all know what happened in the meadow today. I thought you guys might need a little help staying away from each other." Alice said smiling.

"Fine. But I won't like it." I warned her.

"Trust me. You. Will. Enjoy. It." Alice said, with a weird expression I had never seen on her face before. She looked almost half crazy… _Oh my… what's she going to do with me…_

"Are you finished with my bride to be?" Edward asked as he strode into the room. Not wanting to be in the room with Wedding Crazed Alice I quickly stood up.

"Yup we're all done. Let's go back to our room." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of Alice's room. As soon as we were safe in our room I let out of sigh of relief.

"Did you know she wants us to sleep in separate rooms tonight?" I demanded.

"Yes. I just found out as well." Edward laughed as he saw the look on my face.

"And you're ok with that?" I asked even more annoyed.

"Of course I am after the way you seduced me earlier today." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't spent the night without you in so long though…" I trailed off. I took a step closer to him and he took a step back. I frowned at him. _What is he doing?_

I took another step towards him and he took another step back.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well I'm trying to defend your honour. I'm not taking any chances with you Isabella Swan. I've learned that I'm helpless when you kiss me."

"So you're not going to let me touch you at all!" I asked mortified. First we couldn't sleep in the same room together and now I couldn't touch or kiss him.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is hard on me also." He replied. I was about to say something when Esme called me from downstairs.

"Bella dear put on some nice clothes and grab your coat. We're having a girl's night out."

"We'll finish this later." I threatened. Edward just smiled and blew me a kiss. I couldn't resist and forgetting my anger I blew him one back.

"So where are we going?" I asked Alice as we sped down the highway in her yellow porche. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all looked amazing. Even Esme looked hot. I was so used to seeing her in motherly like clothing that I forgot that even though she was older she still had a vampire body.

"A dance club! Isn't it exciting?" She replied. They all turned and looked at me so I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Yeah it is."

"Don't worry Bella we'll have _a lot_ of fun." Rosalie said trying to reassure me. I smiled back at her.

"This is your last night as a free woman Bella, enjoy it." Esme said. I glanced at her in shock. I would have never expected my "mother in law" to say something like that. I heard Alice and Rosalie giggle.

When we walked into the club the speakers were blasting. It was so full that people's shoulders were touching. Immediately Rosalie, Alice and even Esme walked near the crowd of people and started dancing.

_C'mon Bella. Just let go of your insecurities and go have fun with them._ As if I had, had a confidence shot I was suddenly dancing along with the girls.

After a few minutes of dancing I began to notice that people around us were staring.

"Alice what are they staring at?" I asked quietly, knowing that she could hear me above the loud music.

"_You_ silly," She laughed. They were looking at me…

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked knowing that if I were still human my face would be red by now.

"Bella what are you talking about. You look _amazing._" She replied.

"Duh Bella, haven't you looked in the mirror lately?" Rosalie added.

"Of course I have but, seriously I don't look _that_ good." I said not believing what they were saying. Compared to them I probably looked plain.

"Bella you do look that good. You don't give yourself enough credit." Esme told me as she motioned for us to go sit at an empty table. "You look gorgeous. End of story."

I sat stunned for a moment and then I started to laugh. They all joined in with me. People began to turn to find where the musical sounds were coming from.

Suddenly a waiter came to our table with four drinks on his tray.

"Courtesy of the men over there ladies." He said grinning at us. I turned to the table he pointed at and saw a group of young men in their twenties at the other table.

One man stood up and walked over to our table. "Care to dance miss…" He trailed off waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Actually no. My sisters and I were just leaving." I said quickly. For a moment he seemed to be dazed by me. A second later he was back to himself.

"Aww just one little dance wont hurt." He said grabbing my hand with his. He pulled it back at the coolness of it.

"She said 'no' Bud now leave." Rosalie snarled. The man's face turned quite pale when he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry to bother you." I heard him mumble as he hurriedly walked back to his table.

"Thanks Rose." I said realising at the last second that I had never called her that before.

"Anything for a sister." She replied.

**Review Review Review!!**


	12. The Wedding Part 1

**Hey! Its been a while.. we know. We are so sorry!! Here is a new chapter for you... Anyone see the TWILIGHT trailer?? Tell me what you thought about it! **

**Im not sure you any of you guys have heard about this wedding tradition that we put in the story but the mother is supposed to help the Bride put on her dress. If you haven't then that might explain a part coming up!**

**Sorry again!!**

Bella's POV

The Wedding

**4 1/2 hours till the wedding**

**Bella's POV**

After a few more songs we decided that it was time to go back to the house. It was 5 in the morning and we had our fun, but we all wanted to get back to our husbands (in my case husband-to-be).

The drive home was filled with talk about the wedding that was supposed to happen in a few short hours. Everything was set-Alice had seen to that- and now all we had to do was wait.

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I was nervous of course- who wouldn't be? I wanted everything to go smoothly. This day was going to be perfect. Everything would be O.K. _Sure Bella..._

We decided we would have the wedding here at the mansion. It was going to be outside in the backyard. I already saw how well Alice could decorate for parties, so I knew that our wedding would look spectacular. My thoughts continued to trail on about the ceremony, the guests, the reception, and the honeymoon when Esme interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, I know I've said this many times before but I just had to say it again. I am so happy that you will be joining our family. You make Edward so happy, and it's so nice to have another female in the house. Thank you so much for everything you've done for us." Esme said as she reached behind her seat and clasped my hand in her own. Both Rosalie and Alice smiled back at me. Her once ice cold hand felt warm in my own.

"I should be the one thanking you guys for everything _you've_ done for _me_ Esme. You have saved my life so many times in the past that I've even lost count. I've put you're family in danger and you still welcomed me with open arms. I really do love you guys. Thank you for letting me join your family." I replied as we pulled up into the garage of the house.

I was so lucky to be joining this family, so lucky to get to marry _him._ As I thought about Edward I realised that I hadn't seen him in hours. Before I knew it my legs were already searching for him.

In a second Alice was standing in front of me, trying to block my path with her tiny body. She had a stern look on her face that made her look comical, like an angry Imp.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" She asked with the look growing more and more suspicious.

"To find Edward," I replied in a confused tone._ Maybe if I pretend to be innocent she'll let me see him._ But to my dismay her eye's flashed when I said his name.

"Oh no you aren't! The bride isn't supposed to see the groom before the wedding remember?"

"Ugh, Alice just let me see Edward. You know you can't stop me, I'm a newborn and I'm way stronger than you. You know I'll do _anything_ to get past you." I threatened. She seemed to sense that I wasn't kidding so she changed her tactics.

"Oh please Bella let me do it my way. You'll be making me so happy if you do. You can wait a few hours without seeing Edward can't you?" She finished off her speech with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. I knew she would probably start to beg if I didn't give up soon, so I sighed in defeat.

"Fine Alice. Have it you're way." I grumbled.

"Yay! C'mon we aren't finished our girl's night out yet." She said as she dragged me into her room. Rosalie and Esme were sitting on her bed when we walked in.

"So what do you guys have planned for me now?" I asked them._ Do I really want to know the answer to that?_

"Well Bella we have a little gift for you." Rosalie smiled deviously. I felt a shiver of pure fear run down my spine. A gift? What could they have in store for me…?

Alice pulled out a medium sized box from under her bed and handed it to me.

"Well open it!" Alice practically yelled. I slowly began to un-wrap the box knowing that I was annoying them with my slugishness. I could feel their eyes burning into my face, trying to gauge my reaction to my gift. When I finally got all of the wrapping paper off, I pulled the lid off of the box.

I felt my mouth drop.

Inside was a frilly blue bra/tank top with a matching garter and thong to go with it. Seconds passed as I stared at the _things_ sitting in my lap. _They bought me lingerie??_

I was glad I was no longer a human or my embarrassment would have been made known to them minutes ago. I wasn't sure how to respond to the gift. Was this a joke?

"Bella, don't you like it?" Alice asked quietly.

"O-of course I like it Alice, it's just…" I trailed off.

"Tell us Bella we can handle the truth." Rosalie prompted me.

"Well, I just never expected you guys to be so _bold _about it that's all." I said laughing at their surprised expressions.

"Bella, our family doesn't really have any secrets. We wouldn't be able to keep them with Edward's mind reading and Alice's future seeing anyways." Esme said simply

"Then add our super hearing and seeing to that and it makes it pretty much impossible to have privacy." Rosalie continued.

"But we do leave the house when a couple wants time alone. No one wants to hear their siblings doing _that._" Alice laughed. "Really Bella, it's not embarrassing. We're all mature adults here… well maybe not Emmett, but still we're all used to it."

"Thanks for the gift guys. I'll just need a little time to get used to the idea of no privacy. I never even thought about that before." I laughed. That did make sense.

"It was our pleasure. And I'm sure it will be Edwards." Alice teased with a wicked grin on her face. I covered my face with my hands.

"Since we're on the topic, are you nervous Bella?" Rosalie asked me. Both Esme and Alice leaned in to here my answer.

"I'm extremely nervous. This will be our first time. But I'm also very excited to be so close to him finally." I replied.

"You guys will have the house to yourselves tonight. We want you to have your privacy." Esme smiled. I nodded thanks.

"You know whats funny, I don't even know who's coming to my own wedding." I said changing the subject.

"Just the Denali clan and us, they'll be here in an hour or so." Alice said. I waited a moment before I asked my next question.

"What about the Pack? Are they coming too?" The room went silent for a while.

"We invited them, but they haven't replied yet. I guess we'll find out today." Esme replied. I felt my heart sink. Jacob and the pack might not come. But this was probably a good thing right? This was supposed to be a happy occasion and the Pack coming might make things tense between everyone.

"Ok Bella, there are 4 more hours until its time for you to walk down the aisle. Rosalie and I are going to go finish setting everything up. Esme is driving down to the airport to pick up the Denali clan in half an hour. And you are going to go take a long hot shower." Alice commanded. I smiled and nodded. There was no point in putting up a fight now.

I walked back to mine and Edward's room and to my disappointment he wasn't inside. _Dumb Alice._ I took out my bag of toiletries and went into our bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast and as hot as it could go. The warmth relaxed the muscles that I didn't even realise were tense. _Maybe I'm more nervous than I thought._ I massaged my shampoo into my hair and then rinsed it out letting the water pound down my back.

_Soon I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. _I thought happily. I remembered when I dreaded the thought of getting married. Now I was so excited to get married that it was all I could think about.

_Mrs. Bella Cullen_

_Bella Cullen_

_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen..._

After a while the water started to turn cold. I had used up all of the hot water in the house. Not wanting the warmth the water had given me to go away I quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. In a second I had another one wrapped around my head.

"Bella get your underwear on we're coming in to get you ready!" Alice yelled as she knocked on the door. In half a second I had a bra and panty on. Soon Alice, Rosalie and Esme were inside the room.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to do your hair, Rosalie is going to do your makeup and Esme is going to get the dress on you." Alice said quickly. Alice was holding her curling iron like a gun.

They were all already in their bridesmaids dresses.

Alice chose the dress that fit each of them perfectly. They were all the same colour but Alice's dress was short and frilly. It was strapless with a few criss-cross patterns at the back.

Rosalie's dress was a long gown that went down to her ankles. It fit her perfectly at every curve and was held up with two thin straps.

Esme's dress went just past her knees. It had no patterns or frills on it but it still looked beautiful without them. It had short sleeves instead of straps.

"Wow you guys look amazing!" I smiled.

"Wait till you see how you're going to look." Alice laughed. "I've seen you so many times in my visions that I know the size that every curl will be on your head!"

**2 hours till the wedding**

**Edwards POV**

There were only two hours until I would finally see my Bella again. And soon she would become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Emmett, Jasper, and I were in Carlisle's room putting our suits on. We had finally convinced Emmett not to wear his favourite bright purple suit by telling him how mad Rose would get. The look of fear on his face was priceless. My mind drifted back to my princess getting ready just two doors away from me and I had to stop myself from peering into Alice's thoughts to sneak a peak at her.

"Edward, I'm going to go pick up the Denali clan at the airport with Esme. I'll be right back." Jasper said as he grabbed the keys to Alice's porche.

"Ok Jasper. I'm going to go get some fresh air outside." I said and walked out the front door. I didn't actually need fresh air just space to think.

"Hey Bro wait up." Emmett called from behind me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up .

"So how are you holding up?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'm so nervous right now. If I were still alive I would probably have died from a heart attack already." I said quietly. "I love Bella so much and I can't wait until we can officially start our lives together." Emmett nodded.

"Don't worry man, the ceremony will be amazing. Everything will go smoothly."

"It's not really the ceremony I'm nervous about Emmett." I replied, instantly regretting it.

"OH, so it's the honeymoon you're nervous for?" Emmett grinned wickedly. "Don't worry I won't tease you...today."

" Why thanks Emmett you're so generous." I muttered sarcastically.

"But seriously, what are you nervous for?" He asked me with all traces of joking gone.

"Well… what if… I'm not… what if I'm not very good…" I trailed off. He would get the picture.

"That's what you're worried about? C'mon bro you heard Bella yourself 'Edwards good at everything.'" He finished in an extremely high tone.

"But I'm not good at everything."

"All I know is that Bella will still love you no matter what happens." Emmett said. "You could fall into a vat of toxic waste and get your face burned off and she would still be as much in love with you as she is right now."

I felt myself smile at this. Did she really love me that much? I knew if she were here she would get mad at me for questioning her love. It was just so hard to believe that this angel could love me.

"Thanks Emmett." I said giving him a quick hug. Sometimes Emmet has his moments.

"No problem." He smiled.

**1 hour**** till the wedding**

**Bella's POV**

I had been sitting in the same chair for an hour. Rosalie had just finished my makeup and Alice had a few more clumps of hair to finish curling. Suddenly Esme was back with Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen in tow.

"Bella you look wonderful!" Irina yelled when she saw me. This was the first time they had seen me since the incident in Volterra. They each gave Alice, Rosalie and I a hug.

"Yes Bella you do look so beautiful." Carmen agreed. Her golden eyes looked me over from head to toe.

"Thank you!" I said feeling happy they could be here with us. "Oh, where is Eleazar?"

"Oh he's with the rest of the guys." Kate replied.

"Bella it's time for Esme to help put your dress on you." Alice said. In a flash the white garment was in Esme's hands.

Without messing up my hair or my makeup Esme had my dress on and zipped up in less than 1 minute.

A gasp went through the room. I could feel their eyes watching me. Esme was the first to speak.

"Oh Bella, words can't describe how lovely you look."

"Yes Bella you look even more amazing!" Tanya agreed. Everyone started to talk at once when Alice quieted them down.

"Lets quiet down a little girls, Edward is a few rooms away and I'm sure we're torturing him enough as we're yelling about how amazing Bella looks."

"Bella we still have to finish your nails." Rosalie realised. Soon she was filing and painting away at them, and my cracked nails and dry cuticles were gone.

"There all finished." Rosalie said looking me over.

"But I can't help but feel like something's missing." Esme said thoughtfully. They all stared at me and tried to figure out what they could have forgotten.

"Oh I know!" Alice said. You could almost see the light bulb turn on about her head. "Her garter." I heard a groan come from somewhere and I realised it was me. Did Alice want to make this my happiest _and_ most embarrassing moment of my life?

**30 minutes till the wedding**

I decided to look in the mirror to see what the big fuss everyone made was about. The person staring back at me in the mirror did not look like me at all. This girl looked like a model. Her makeup looked amazing on her sink, and her hair was curled into tiny perfect ringlets.

When I tried on my wedding dress as a human, it fit me well but I had a few insecurities about my arm flab or my small bust area. But now my dress fit me perfectly. _I wish Charlie and Renee could be here today. _I thought to myself. I tried to put the thoughts of how much I missed them away. I was going to be happy today. No matter what.

"Thanks Rose thanks Alice. You guys sure do know how to make me look good." I said as I walked back towards them.

"Oh Bella remember all those times you complained to me about how we treated you like a doll. Well thanks to all of our "dress up" segments we realised which cosmetics brought out the best features in you. It's a good thing we tortured you after all huh?" Alice smiled triumphantly.

"I hate to admit it but you're right Alice." I said laughing.

"Aren't I always?" She teased. "Okay everyone lets get seated outside. Hurry we're going to start soon." Alice made her way to Carlisle's room and made all of the men go outside also.

I decided I wanted Carlisle to walk me down the aisle when I was changed since Charlie wouldn't be able to do it. But I was happy because Carlisle was like a second father to me. Soon he was upstairs in the room.

"Wow Bella you look Beautiful as always. Edward is going to go crazy when he sees you." Carlisle joked. He extended his arm toward me and I hooked mine through his.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle Carlisle."

"I'm happy to; you're like a daughter to me Bella." He said smiling. I felt my heart swell up with joy as he finished his sentence. Suddenly Alice stood in the doorway.

"It's time Bella."

**So we need your help.. We can't decide if we want a wedding filled with surprising events or a happy-no bad things- wedding. Of course if something exciting happened it would make the chapter more... exciting (duh). But I know lots of us have read stories like that, and maybe some of you want bella and Edward to have a little happiness on this special day. So whatever you guys want... (You have to message me though or your vote won't count!) I want it to be a surprise still so you can't know what other's have voted on. **

**Anyways the next chapter will be up within a week! **

**3 REVIEW!**


	13. Note

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**It's been almost two years since our last upload and we are back! Today I got an email from saying that someone had left a review... it reminded me of how happy I was writing this thing. So now 2 years later i'm determined to finish it. You can expect a new chapter by the end of the week!**


	14. The Wedding Part 2

**So here it is. 2 years later and BAM. Hopefully its okay.. I've done two more years of school now and I've become more mature so hopefully my writing is better! **

**Eli**

**REVIEW!**

The wedding part 2

**Bella's POV**

I could hear my lullaby playing softly through the doors to the living room where I waited for the one day every girl dreams of. _I'm actually getting married_ I thought to myself, even though the wedding was minutes away I was still surprised at the thought of this. Would I ever get used to the idea of being married? I wasn't sure- but I knew what I was sure of.

Edward.

I would always be sure of him- that would never change.

My Edward was waiting for me behind those doors, and I could barely contain my excitement at seeing him again after being held hostage by my new sisters and mother. _My new family..._ I smiled at the thought of them. They all welcomed me with open arms, even Rosalie had accepted that I was here for good. Carlisle and Esme were such parents to me now that it made never seeing Rene and Charlie again easier. No one could ever replace my parents, but having them here made it better.

I was starting a new life, a life filled with love given to me by Edward. Of course I was sad to leave my old life behind, and to say goodbye to my loving parents and friends but I would do anything to be with Edward. He was worth it all.

Everyone had left me for a few minutes to take care of all the last minute details, and to give me some time alone to think. So many things were running through my brain... Would Edward like my dress? Would I trip walking down the aisle? Would the Pack come? Suddenly Carlisle was at my side again.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked as he linked his arm in mine. If my heart could still beat it would be racing at the moment. "You look so lovely, Edward is going to go crazy." he added when he noticed the nervous look I had pasted onto my face.

"I'm more than ready Carlisle; I can't wait to start my new life with Edward, and with you guys my new family." I smiled and it was true. I really couldn't wait... All I had to do was get through this temporary moment of discomfort. I was going to be the center of attention, and I hated it. Somehow even though I was a vampire I could still trip over things, and have clumsy moments like when I was human. I knew something was bound to happen to me as I walked down that aisle.

I heard the tiny twinkling notes of my lullaby start to get louder as Carlisle opened the door. The sound of the special song Edward had written for me so long ago would have brought me to tears if I was human, and even now I felt like crying- even though I couldn't. It was the only thing besides words that could convey the love Edward and I shared. Finally I peeked outside.

The yard was beautiful. Going straight through the middle of it was a white silky aisle meant for me to walk on. My new family was sitting on one side of the carpet, and my new friends – the Denali clan- were on the other side. The chairs they were sitting on were white and lacy, with a few light blue ribbons on each side. Above everyone hung silky fabric arches that seemed to look like clouds with my vision I could see the way the delicate fibres intertwined to make the beautiful silk. I felt my mouth drop open as I took in all of the sights.

Suddenly I felt Carlisle tugging on my arm. It was time to walk. I didn't need to concentrate as hard on walking like I would have had to do if I were human, now that I was a vampire I felt light and moved easily. But this also had disadvantages as I sometimes misjudged how much force I was walking with, and how fast I was going so I decided to concentrate on walking slow. _One step in front of the other Bella. You're almost there. Almost there..._

And that's when I decided to look up.

_Edward. My Edward._ There he was, looking like a Greek god as usual except now he was in a suit instead of his usual clothing. The contrast of the dark suit against his pale skin was mesmerizing. His golden eyes sparkled as they gazed into mine and I could feel myself start to melt inside. In the sunlight his perfect skin glistened and shimmered only adding to his beauty.

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world and suddenly I was right beside him. I couldn't control my speed any longer. I heard my family chuckle at my eagerness and felt myself laughing a bit as well.

**Edwards POV**

Nothing could compare to the way I felt today. How could a monster like me get a happy ending like this? How could I, a creature of the night, end up with the most beautiful woman in the world? _Wow _I thought as I gazed at my beautiful bride to be. Alice had picked out the perfect dress for her. If there was a dress that could describe Bella perfectly it would be this one. It was slightly old fashioned – lacy, with tiny pearls on her neckline- but with a modern twist.

"Bella my love, you look exquisite." I breathed out. My mind searched frantically for better words to describe how amazing she looked but each one wasn't good enough for her. As the track of Bella's recorded lullaby came to a close I quickly locked hands with her. These were the hands I would get to hold for the rest of eternity.

It was time for our vows.

We had asked Eleazar to be the "minister" of our wedding since Carlisle had walked Bella down the aisle, so right on queue he stood up and stepped in front of us. He went through the usual "ladies and gentlemen... we are gathered here today... two people who love each other very much" speech but I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy looking into my Bella's beautiful eyes. Even though they were stained blood red they were still the most beautiful and captivating eyes that I had ever seen. I could literally stare into them for hours.

Suddenly I realized that it was my turn to say my vows. I hadn't written anything down because I knew exactly what I was going to say. I turned toward my beautiful bride to be and was once again distracted by how beautiful she was. It took me a few moments to regain my composure.

"Bella, from the moment we met there was something about you that always kept me coming back. Everything about you is perfect, _you_ are perfect. Your smile, the way you laugh, your smell... just a few of the things I adore about you. You have changed my life Bella-I never thought that I would find that special someone. The one you see yourself with until the day you die or in our case _forever._ I'm so lucky to have you Bella, so lucky that you fell in love with a monster like me. Thank you for making me so happy, I hope I can make you as happy as you make me for the rest of our existence." I finished my speech as I gazed into her eyes. I meant it with all of my heart.

**Bella's POV**

_Wow_ I thought to myself as Edward spoke. How did and average girl like me end up with this wonderful guy? I knew Edward would do anything for me, and I would do the same. Knowing this was the best feeling. In my human life I had always tried to be independent, always tried to do things on my own without the help of Charlie, Renee or even Edward but now it was all different. I _liked_ knowing that Edward was there for me and could help me, and that I could do the same for him. _Not many people ever find a love like this_ I thought.

"Now Bella, would you like to say your vows?" Eleazar asked me with a smile. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize it was my turn.

"Edward, you are –"I started to say before a fowl stench hit my nose. I had never smelled anything like it before, and if I could puke I probably would. The air reeked of wet dog except at least ten times worse. My nostrils burned in repulsion. _Wait..._ I thought... _wet dog..?_

"Jake?" I called out only to see nothing but the trees and the beautiful decorations Alice had put up. Everyone else turned around as well when they sensed that we were not alone. Instead of my best friend walking out of the bushes I was greeted by the rest of the pack.

"Sorry we're a bit late Bella!" Seth called out with a happy smile on his face. All the other pack members had polite smiles on their faces instead of their usual uneasiness. Maybe we could all finally get along? Maybe I was hoping for too much, but they were here and that stood for something.

In an instant Alice was up and showing them to their chairs.

"Right this way guys." Her musical voice sounded excited as she pointed out a section reserved for the pack. She practically bounced as she walked.

I made eye contact with Seth and tried to send him a message with my facial expression. _No Jake?_ I thought as I looked at Seth questioningly. I knew the answer even before his response. Why would Jacob come here? This was everything he didn't want for me. Seth sent me a sad face back and shook his head.

"Shall we continue?" Eleazar asked when everyone was seated and things had calmed down. I started my vows again.

"Edward, you are the love of my life. You are always on my mind, because you are the only thing that matters to me. Without you I would be incomplete. I'm so lucky that I have you and that you love me just as much as I love you. I am so excited to be your wife and to spend eternity with you. Thank you for always being there for me and for always having my best interests in mind. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect for me than you."

As I finished my vows Edward grabbed onto my other hand. Even with Jake missing today was perfect. Eleazar gave Edward my ring and he slid it onto my finger gently, I then put his ring on his perfect finger. Finally the words we were all waiting for Eleazar to say came out.

"Well its official, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward you can kiss your new bride."

I felt Edward's lips on mine instantly. A shiver ran down my spine as he kissed me slowly but firmly, and then all too soon he pulled away.

"Gotta save that for tonight" He explained with a wink. _The honeymoon..._I thought to myself. The only thing that could make this day even more perfect if that was even possible. Before I knew it I had gotten lost in my own thoughts again. Suddenly everyone was standing and clapping all around us. Edward and I began to walk back down the aisle towards the house hand in hand.

"Right this way Mrs. Cullen." Edward said as he pulled me by the hand up the stairs and into his room...well _our_ room now. We both quickly changed out of our wedding attire and into more comfortable clothing.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen," I laughed. _I could really get used to this _I thought and that's when I noticed the suitcases. "Edward, are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Of course my dear, we are going on our honeymoon trip." Edward laughed as if I should have known this all along. _Of course_. It was well known that the Cullens were filthy rich but I had expected our honeymoon to be in the house. Like Alice had said the family gave each other privacy when they wanted some alone time.

"I just expected us to stay here..." I tried to explain to him. Many things had changed about me when I became a vampire but my hate for Edward spending money on me had stayed the same. I hated letting him spend money on me. I detested letting him spend money on me. "Edward... Let's just stay here? Have the house to ourselves for the week or so? Please?" I asked.

Edward started to laugh. It started off slow and quiet and eventually it grew into a full out roar. I stood in silent confusion... Had I said something stupid?

"Bella, my love, don't tell me you still don't want me to spend money on you?" He asked finally when his laughter had quieted down. "I love spending money on you, because I love you and besides today's our _honeymoon_ -one of the most special occasions that we will have. And it's _our_ money now, not _my_ money. What's mine is yours."

I thought about this for a few minutes. "You're right Edward, we are sharing everything now... and a trip wouldn't be bad at all. We would have all the alone time we want..." I smiled to myself. _That would be a bonus..._ "Yeah. More time alone would be great. I don't know why I didn't even think about that before. So where are we going?"

"Somewhere special... you'll just have to wait and see." He said with a devilish grin. Before I could even touch him to hear what he was thinking he had already picked up all of our luggage and was in the garage. In a second I was in the garage as well. "You... you knew what I was going to do? Did you read my mind or something?"

"Of course not silly, I just know you all too well." Edward said with a smirk. I was about to punch him when our family walked into the garage.

"So you guys just can't wait huh? 5 minutes after the wedding ends and you're already off on your honeymoon?" Emmett joked only to receive a glare from everyone but Jasper. "Hey I was kidding okay? Can't you take a joke?"

"You're right Emmett... we can't wait any longer." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. I said this to bother Emmett of course but I did actually mean it. I couldn't wait any more, I had waited for long enough!

"Ugh, get a room!" Emmett yelled as he sped back into the house. Mission accomplished. We then said our goodbyes to everyone else and finally got into the car.

"Ready for our adventure?" Edward asked with a smile as we pulled onto the road, the trees were a blur beside us.

"I'm more than ready." I replied as I grabbed his hand._ I wonder where we're going..._

**So I finally finished this... I fell back into the same patterns that I had made 2 years ago which is exciting. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this. Next week I start university so the next chapter could be 2 weeks. But no more than that I PROMISE.**

**Eli**

**REVIEW ;)**


End file.
